Les Anges des Ténèbres
by Ashley Mitasuki
Summary: Salut à tous ! Vous voulez savoir comment je suis devenue digisauveuse ? Et comment nous avons fais face aux Anges des Ténèbres ? Suivez moi , c'est par là ... (fic complete)
1. Default Chapter

Salut a tous ! Je vous envoie ma première fanfic Digimon . Je ne suis pas très calée en Digimon (mon truc c'est plutot les Pokemons ) , alors je vous demanderai d'etre indulgents et de ne pas trop tenir compte des eventuelles erreurs que je commétrai . Pour les besoins du fanfic , j'ai inventé un digimon et ses digivolutions , ainsi qu'un personnage . 

Voila la description de mes digimons et de mon perso :

Kittymon : (de l'anglais kitty , chaton ) niveau disciple , c'est un digimon chat , elle a l'apparence d'un chaton gris , grands yeux turquoises , le symbole de la pureté sur le front , grandes oreilles au bout de chacune il y a un petit croissant de lune , sa queue est divisée en deux au bout , et elle porte un collier bleu avec un croissant de lune plus gros que celui des oreilles . Elle n'est sous cette forme que lorsqu'elle est dans le monde réel , ou après une digivolution ADN . Elle adore Ash , et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle . 

Nekomon : (du japonais néko , chat ) niveau champion , c'est une chatte de la famille , du groupe , de la race (je sais pas comment vous appelez ça ) , enfin du même type que Gatomon . Elle reste sous cette forme pendant que les autres sont niveau disciple , comme Gatomon . Elle est blanche , avec des rayures noires , symbole de la pureté sur le front , yeux turquoises , un croissant de lune juste au dessus du symbole , un au bout de la queue et un autour du coup attaché a un collier , mais plus grand que celui de Kittymon . Elle possède habituellement un anneau pareil a Gatomon accroché a sa queue , d'ailleurs cela provoquera une dispute entre les deux digimons , qui deviendront neanmoins les meilleures amies du monde . Elle a un fort caractère et n'aime qu'une chose : son indépendance , ce qui ne l'empèche pas , tout comme Kittymon , d'être très attachée à Ash . 

Ashley (dit Ash ) : c'est une jeune fille de 14 ans . Son symbole est celui de la pureté . Il représente en fait la pureté de ses sentiments . Elle a un sacré caractère et ne laisse pas marcher sur les pieds . Et puis elle est assez rebelle . Elle est completement indépendante et assez introvertie , et c'est a cause de ça qu'elle aura du mal avec son symbole . Mais elle apprendra a developper ses sentiments grace au reste de l'équipe , en particulier l'amour avec Matt et l'amitié avec son digimon , Ken et Kari . De plus elle est solitaire , même si elle accepte l'amitié des digisauveurs , elle préfére etre seule . Elle aime son digimon plus que tout , et est constament inquiète pour elle , même si elle ne le montre pas . En fait , c'est moi (niveau caractère , pas physique ) .

L'histoire se déroule environ 1 an après que les digisauveurs ai vaincus Malomyotismon . Kari , TK et Davis ont donc 13 ans , Ken et Yolei 14 ans , Cody 10 ans et les anciens digisauveurs ont 16 ans . Cette fanfic est la première partie d'une série intitulée :Les anges des ténèbres .

L'équipe s'agrandit .

Trop .Trop nouveau , trop de têtes inconnues... Ce collège n'a rien pour séduire . Comme tous ceux que j'ai fréquenté , d'ailleurs . Mais bon , a force , je m'y habitue . De toute manière , j'y perds mon temps . Mon père déménage sans arrêt a cause de son travail . Je crois bien que ça fait 6 fois que je change de ville et , depuis mon arrivée a Tokyo il y a 7 mois , je suis allée dans trois collèges différents . Enfin , celui-la , c'est le troisieme . Le premier j'y suis restée d'avril a juin , et j'ai redoublé , puis mon pere m'a mis dans une ecole privée en septembre , d'où je me suis fait renvoyée pour manque de travail au bout de deux mois . Maintenant , a la rentrée des vacances de Toussaint , j'en experimente un nouveau . Si je fournit aussi peu de travail , c'est que ... enfin , c'est tres bizarre , mais ... depuis que je suis arrivée a Tokyo , je fais d'étranges rêves toutes les nuits , des rêves où il y a des "monstres" étranges . J'y pense sans arrêt , je revis mon rêve dans mon esprit pendant la journée (donc pendant les cours ) et ça me prends toute ma concentration . Du coup , je n'apprend rien . Et personne ne peut m'aider , je n'ai aucun ami . Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici me trouvait bizarre . Mon père ne s'occupe jamais de moi , il n'est jamais là de toute manière . La seule chose qui compte pour lui , c'est son boulot . Et ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie ... Enfin , c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté . Je n'y crois pas une seconde . Mais mon pere s'est débarassé de toutes ses affaires , ce qui fait que je ne connais rien d'elle . Donc , je suis seule ... Mais bon , d'un côté , la solitude ne me déplait pas . J'ai toujours été seule . Peut-être est-ce moi qui ne recherche pas vraiment la compagnie des autres ...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A la sonnerie , je me dirige vers la salle de classe indiquée sur mon emploi du temps . J'y entre , et je m'adosse contre le mur , attendant le prof .Les élèves sont rassemblés en petits groupes et discutent .Personne ne m'a remarqué . Comme d'habitude . Le prof arrive , tout le monde va a son bureau , sauf moi , qui me dirige vers le prof . 

-Ah , c'est toi la nouvelle ? demande-t-il .

Je lui répond d'un hochement de tête affirmatif .

-Bien , s'exclame-t-il , les enfants , je voudrai vous présentez une nouvelle élève , Ashley Mitasuki . Ashley , tu veux te présenter ?

-Non , je demande seulement que l'on m'apelle Ash .

-C'est tout ?

-Oui .

Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi . Je les soutiens . Mon regard ne faillit pas . Plus mal a l'aise que moi , les autres élèves détournent les yeux . J'ai toujours été forte a ce petit jeu la . Rompant les silence , le prof s'exclame :

-Bon , Ashley (décidément , il n'a rien compris ) , tu vas aller t'assoir a coté de Kari , la jeune fille brune la bas .

Je m'installe . Kari a l'air sympa . Je fais un effort :

-Salut .

-Salut . Tu as de la chance , tu es tombé sur le prof de français , il est assez sympa , mais plutot etourdi . Mais je pense que tu l'avais remarqué ...

-Ouais .... Si il pouvait aussi oublier ses cours ....

-Attends voir , il oublie souvent ses leçons , c'est pas triste avec lui !

-Oh , sans blague !

On rit . Oui , très sympa .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A l'interclasse , je fais plus ample connaissance avec Kari , ainsi qu'avec Davis et T.K , deux de ses amis . Mais la question que je redoutais tant d'eux est lancée par Davis :

-Mais pourquoi tu as étée renvoyée de ton ancien collège ?

-Heu .... En fait , c'est que ... Je n'étais jamais concentrée en classe , et du coup , je ne faisais jamais rien .

-Pourquoi ça ? insiste T.K.

-Pour une chose tout a fait stupide . Vous vous moquerez de moi si je vous le dis .

-Pourquoi on ferai une chose pareille? s'exclame Kari . Ash , si tu as un problème , on veut t'aider .

Maintenant , j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres . Alors , j'explique .

-Voila ... Depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville , je fais chaque nuit des rêves étranges , avec des especes de monstres ... Ca m'occupe l'esprit toute la journée ... Je sais que c'est bizarre .

-On t'aidera , repondent les trois amis d'une même voix .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Le court suivant est le cours de maths . Oh , le prof est un rabat-joie , en plus j'aime pas les maths . Alors , mon esprit revient a mon rêve de cette nuit ... Cette fois , c'était un petit dinosaure orange . Il lançait des boules de feu et ....

-Oh , Ash !

Quoi ? Ah , c'est Kari qui m'appelle .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je réponds .

-Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle . Tu veux bien me prêter ton livre ? J'ai oublier le mien .

-Oui , bien sur . Je suis désolée , je pensais a autre chose .

-Encore a tes etranges rêves ?

-Oui .

-De toute façon , on peut pas t'en vouloir , Ogremon est tellement ... soporifique ! dit T.K

-Ogre-quoi ?

-Heu , c'est le surnom qu'on a donné au prof de maths ,s'explique-t-il , visiblement géné .

-Ah .

Bizarre . J'ai l'impression que c'est plus que ça .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Le soir , en rentrant chez moi , je me sens bien . J'ai enfin reussi a me faire des amis . Est-ce-que ça va durer ? . La seule chose dont je suis sure , c'est qu'ils ne sont pas pareils que tous ceux que j'ai rencontré . Je rentre dans l'appartement .

-Salut p'pa !

-Tu as l'air bien enthousiaste . Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui , je me suis fait des amis .

-C'est bien , di-il en relongeant le nez dans sa paperrasserie .

Là , qu'est que je disais ! Il s'en fiche pas mal , en fait ! Mais je suis bien trop contente pour que mon moral reparte en baisse . Je vais dans ma chambre , puis je commence a essayer de faire mes devoirs . Mais ... le petit dinosaure orange me revient dans l'esprit . Alors , je laisse tomber mes devoirs , je me met a le dessiner . Le dessin est la seule chose que je reussisse ( presque ) parfaitement . Je dessine le petit monstre en train de lancer une boule de feu . Oui , il est exactement comme dans mon rêve . Je le range dans un tiroir , où sont les dessins de tous les autres monstres dont j'ai rêvé . Puis je ferme le tiroir a clé .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Une semaine plus tard , le cours de maths est toujours aussi ... soporifique , comme dirait T.K. J'arrache alors une feuille a mon cahier et je me met a dessiner le petit monstre de cette nuit . C'est un chat , avec des poils violets au bout des oreilles et de la queue , les yeux bleus , le bout des pattes avant jaunes avec des rayures rouges , un anneau doré au bout de la queue .... mais un cri me fait sursauter :

-Mais c'est Gatomon !

C'est Kari . Elle a parler un peu fort , et tout le monde nous regarde . J'essaie de cacher mon dessin mais ...

-Melle Mitasuki , apportez-moi ce que vous êtes en train de faire . 

Oh non ! Bien joué , Ash ! Mais je m'execute . Le prof ne me loupe pas .

-Melle , je pense que nous sommes en cours de maths , et il me semble que les racines carrées n'ont pas cette tête . Si encore vous aviez dessinée un chat correct , mais là , il ne ressemble a rien .

Quoi ? Il en a du culot de dire ça ! Est-ce qu'il est capable de faire aussi bien , lui ? Si y a une chose que j'aime pas , c'est qu'on me rembarre sur mes dessins , sur une chose que je SAIS que je reussis . Alors , j'oublie le protocole du respect eleve-prof , et je réponds :

-Monsieur , je n'ai rien fait de mal , j'ai juste fait travailler mon imagination .

Toute la classe écoute maintenant . 

-Melle , le dessin ne vous servira a rien dans la vie , sauf si vous faites les Beaux-arts !

-Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas mon but ?

-Je doute que vous en ayez les competances .

La , ça en est trop . Je m'enerve .

-Et moi , je doute que savoir que la racine carrée de 16 est 4 me servira beaucoup . Ca ne m'empechera pas de vivre si je ne le sais pas .

-Vos résultats scolaires ne vous permettent pas de vous amusez pendant les cours .

-Je ne m'amuse pas ! C'est plus sérieux que vous l'imaginez .

-CA SUFFIT ! Retournez a votre place . 

-Avec plaisir ... monsieur .

Je lui arrache ma feuille des mains , et je retourne m'asseoir . Toute la classe m'applaudit . Et moi qui ne souhaitais pas me faire remarquer ! Mes jambes tremblent encore sous l'effet de la colère . Dans le chahut , Kari m'attrape par le bras et me dit :

-Tu as étée super .

Mais ....

-STOP ! hurle Ogre-machin . Mitasuki , si vous recommencez , ce sera direct le passage chez le directeur ! Maintenant , reprenons .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A la sortie des cours , tout le monde a oublié l'incident . Je suis sortie une heure a l'avance , car a cette heure ci , c'est les cours en options , et je n'en ai aucun . J'ai bien assez de problemes avec les matieres principales ! Kari , Davis et T.K en ont chacun une , donc je rentre chez moi toute seule . Quoique ... mon père n'est pas là jusqu'à apres demain ! Rien ne m'empêche de trainer un peu ! Je vais faire un tour sur la plage . Puis , lorsque je me decide a rentrer , je prends le chemin le plus long jusqu'à chez moi , celui qui passe devant le lycée . Arrivée devant , j'aperçois une bande de collègiennes (Kari n'est pas dedans , dommage ) , qui bouche le passage . Je traverse la rue et je m'appretes a continuer ma route lorsqu'un cri strident retentit :

-LE VOILA !!

-C'EST LUIIIIIII !!!!!

Ma parole ! Elles sont devenues folles ou quoi ? De vrai hystériques ! Qui est ce qui provoquent cet efet là sur elles ? La réponse n'est pas loin . Deux garçons sortent . Le premier , je le connais , c'est Tai , le frère de Kari . Je l'ai rencontré une fois , lorsque je suis allée chercher Kari pour que nous fassions la route ensemble le matin . Mais ce n'est pas apres lui que les filles en ont . Il slalome entre elles , et elles ne lui accordent même pas un regard . Alors , je regarde le 2eme garçon . Il est aussi suivi par des lycéennes aussi exitées que les collègiennes . Il n'y prete pas attention . Mais maintenant , je comprends (un peu ) mieux l'attitude des filles . Du même age que Tai (16 ans ) , les cheveux blonds-dorés en bataille , le sourire charmeur ... Il a un air rebelle qui me plait beaucoup . Mais ce qui me frappe chez lui , ce sont ses yeux , d'un bleu pur et profond . Qu'ils sont beaux .... He , ho , reprends-toi Ash , c'est pas ton genre de craquer sur un garçon que tu ne connais même pas , et même si tu le connaissais ... Oui , j'aimerais bien le connaitre ! Bon stop , calme toi . Au fait , c'est qui ? Cette dernière question ne reste pas sans réponse longtemps :

-OH , MATT !!

C'est l'une des lycéennes qui a poussée ce cri . Alors , tout s'explique . D'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs au collège , c'est le chanteur d'un petit groupe de lycéens . Mouai , rien de special ... Mais ça suffit pour que les filles s'extasient devant lui ! Matt rejoint Tai , et , voyant qu'il ne s'interresse pas a elles , les filles poussent un "oooooooohhhh !!!" dépité . Puis s'en vont .Je suis sure que demain , elles recommenceront le même cirque . Quelles idiotes ! De l'autre côté de la rue , Tai me salue de la main . Je lui réponds machinalement . Il commence a partir , et , au moment de lui emboiter le pas , Matt me sourit . Quoi ? C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me sourit , comme ça , sans me connaître . Heuresement que je ne rougis pas facilement . Je réponds a son sourire , mais l'instant d'après , je me dis : "ne t'emballes pas , il a toutes les filles a ses pieds , il pense surement que ce sera la même chose pour toi " . Peut etre ... mais je continue de lui sourire . Puis je pars dans la direction opposée .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Une fois chez moi , je consulte mes e-mails sur mon ordinateur . Il est 18 heures . Il y en a un de Kari :

"Rendez-vous après les cours dans la salle informatique . @ demain , Kari ."

Après avoir expédié ma réponse (un bref OK ) je regarde le second message . Il est signé Yamato Ishida . Je ne connais personne de ce nom ! Bon , je l'ouvre .

"Salut , c'est Matt . Tai et Kari m'ont donné ton adresse e-mail . J'espere que ça ne te dérange pas . Kari m'a parlé de ton problème . Si tu besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler , je suis là , n'hesite pas . @ bientôt , j'espère .Matt ."

Ca alors ! On dirait qu'il s'interresse vraiment a moi . Pourtant , je n'ai rien de particulier . Les cheveux raides , bleus océan , qui arrivent en dessous des épaules , les yeux turquoises (ceux de ma mère ) en amandes . Je porte en général un tee-shirt a manches trois quarts noir , avec un debardeur bleu clair par dessus , un short ample en jean , et des bottes de garçon noires (je suis assez garçon manqué ) . Je ne me maquille jamais , et je laisse mes cheveux détachés . La seule chose qui est un peu particulière , c'est une mèche rebelle de mes cheveux qui me tombe du côté gauche du visage , jusque au bas de la joue , et que je n'ai jamais reussi a coiffer , et encore , c'est rien . Enfin , bref , pourquoi moi ? Mais une proposition d'amitié , ça ne se refuse pas . Je sais ce que je dois répondre :

"Merci"

Tout simplement . Je ferme les yeux un instant : "Matt .... est ce que tu pourras me comprendre ? C'est bizarre , je ne te connais que de vue depuis une heure , et pourtant , je me sens proche de toi . Pourquoi ? J'aimerais enfin une réponse à toutes les questions que je me poses depuis que je suis dans ce collège ...dans cette ville .... pourras-tu m'aider à la trouver ? Matt ..." Je suis soudainement interrompue dans mes pensées . L'ecran de l'ordinateur s'est mis a briller d'une étrange lumière dorée , et il bouge . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je m'écarte un peu de l'écran , mais une force inconnue m'empêche de m'enfuir . Tout a coup , une petite boule de lumiere sort de l'écran et vient se placer dans ma main . L'écran s'éteint , l'ordinateur et la petite boule de lumière aussi . Cette dernière laisse place à un espece de petit boitier blanc , noir et turquoise , avec un petit ecran . Mais , complétement abasourdie , je n'y fait pas attention . J'ai un flash . Il va se passer quelque chose de terrible , et j'en serait a l'origine . Un monde sera en danger ... Qu'est ce que c'est que cette vision ? Dépassée par ce qui se passe , je tombe à genoux . Je serre le petit boitier dans mes deux mains et je me met a pleurer , nerveusement . Puis , épuisée , je m'endors , à même le sol .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain , quand je me réveille , le petit boitier est toujours entre mes mains . Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est . Je l'accroche a ma ceinture , et je regarde ma montre . Mince ! Si je ne me dépèche pas , je vais être en retard . J'attrape mon sac a la volée , puis , une fois sortie de l'appartement , je cours en direction de l'école . J'arrive en classe juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit . Je m'affale sur ma chaise , éssouflée par ma course .

-Tu as loupé la sonnerie du réveil je paris ?! me taquine Kari .

-Oui ...(puis , plus bas , je chuchote) il faut absolument que je vous montre un truc , à T.K , Davis et toi .

-Comment ça ?

Mais pas le temps d'en dire plus , le prof entre . A la fin de la journée , Kari , T.K et Davis m'entraînent vers la salle informatique . On y entre . Dedans se trouvent Tai , et quatre autres personnes que je ne connais pas , une fille avec des lunettes qui a mon age , un garçon au regard lointain et sombre ( c'est bizarre , je retient le regard des gens mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre chez eux !)qui doit aussi avoir mon age , un garçon de l'age de Tai devant un ordinateur , et un garçon plus jeune que nous , qui doit avoir aux alentours de 10 ans .

-Ash , je te présente Yolei , Ken , Izzy , et Cody . Tu connais déjà Tai , me dit Kari .

-Heu ...oui . Salut .

-Salut , répondent les "nouveaux" d'une même voix .

-Au fait , dit T.K , qu'est ce que tu voulais nous montrer ?

-Ca , dis-je en leur montrant le petit boitier turquoise .

-UN DIGIVICE D3 ! s'écrient les autres .

-Où l'as tu trouvé ? demande Tai .

-Il est sorti de l'écran de mon ordinateur , hier . Au fait , c'est quoi , un digivice ?

-On va t'expliquer , dit Davis , mais dit-nous d'abord à quoi ressemblait le monstre que tu as vu , cette nuit ?

-Cette nuit ? Euh ... ah , ça me revient . C'était un espèce d'hamster orange , avec des petites ailes à la place des oreilles . Attendez , j'ai fait un croquis en étude .

Je leur montre le dessin :

-C'est Patamon ! s'ecrie T.K .

Bon , c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je m'écrie :

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il enfin m'expliquer ? D'abord , je vous parle de ces monstres , vous me dites que vous savez ce que c'est . Ensuite , vous mettez un nom dessus : Kari parle d'un Gatomon , T.K d'un Patamon , il a aussi parler d'un Ogremon ... J'aimerais enfin savoir la vérité !

-Calme-toi , dit Tai . On t'explique . 

Enfin ! J'écoute , et la suite est incroyable !

-Il existe un monde parallèlle au notre , continue Tai , le Digimonde . La bas , vivent des Digimon , ce sont des monstres digitaux . Mais ce monde est en danger , il est sous l'emprise de forces maléfiques . Et pour se protéger , le Digimonde a élu des Digi-sauveurs . Chacun possède un digivice , un symbole et a un compagnon digimon .

-Mais alors , je murmure , si j'ai un digivice , ça veut dire que ...

-Tu fais partie des Digisauveurs , Ash , termine Tai . Des nouveaux digisauveurs .

-Il y a des anciens ? 

-Oui , Izzy et moi en faisons parti . Mais ce n'est plus a nous de sauver le digimonde , même si on doit donner un coup de main de temps en temps . 

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas de compagnon digimon alors ?

-Ton Digivice D3 te conduira jusqu'a lui losque nous serons dans le digimonde , poursuit Yolei . 

-Whoua.... c'est très zarbi comme histoire , j'avoue que si je n'était pas persuadée que c'ést la vérité , j'aurais de gros doutes . Alors , ça veut dire que tous les monstres dont j'ai révé existent et que ce sont les digimons ?

-Exact , disent des voix que je n'avais jamais entendues .

Je me retourne . Pas croyable ! Ce sont les monstres dont j'ai rêvé ! Je les connais tous . Mais pas leur nom .

-Incroyable ! Il y a Patamon , Gatomon .... et vous ?

-Je suis Poromon , le digimon de Yolei , me répond une petite boule de poils roses , avec un bec et une plume derrière la tête .

-Moi c'est Upamon , digimon de Cody , s'exclame une boule jaune clair avec des grandes oreilles en forme d'ailes .

-Moi , je suis Minomon, le digimon de Ken , s'écrie une petite bête verte et rose avec une feuille sur la tête .

-Et moi , je suis Demiveemon , le digimon de Davis , finit une petite bestiole bleu et blanche .

-Donc , je conclue , Patamon est le digimon de T.K et Gatomon celui de Kari , c'est ça ?

-C'est ça , me répond Ken .

Bon alors ... Si j'ai bien compris , je dois aider les autres à sauver le Digimonde à l'aide d'un compagnon digimon que je dois trouver là-bas . Donc , il faut que j'aille là-bas . Mais ...

-Et comment on y va , dans le Digimonde ?

-Par le biais de cet ordinateur , réponds Izzy , ou d'un ordinateur portable , à condition de savoir ouvrir le digipassage . Vous pouvez y aller maintenant si vous voulez .

-C'est ce qu'on avait prévu , réponds Davis , et maintenant qu'on ....

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre . Les Digimons vont immédiatement se cacher dans les sacs de leurs amis . Un prof entre . Izzy éteinds vite l'ordinateur .

-Bonjour les enfants , dit le prof , je suis désolé , mais le club informatique des adultes se réunit ce soir dans cette salle . Vous devez partir .

Ce qu'on fait . Une fois dehors , je m'exclame :

-Et maintenant , qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Ben , répond T.K , Izzy , t'as ton ordinateur portable , non ?

-Non , il est chez moi , je recharge les batteries .

-Zut ! Bon , c'est pas grave , on ira demain .

Demain ? Mais c'est le jour où mon père rentre , enfin , en fin d'apres-midi , mais ça risque de compromettre quand même les choses . J'explique ça aux autres .

-J'ai une idée , s'écrie Kari . Viens ce soir à la maison , et demain matin on ira dans le digimonde .

J'hausse les épaules .

-Pourquoi pas ....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le soir , chez les Kamiya , j'essaie de rester le plus dicrète possible . A vrai dire , je suis plutot intimidée ! C'est la première fois qu'une amie m'invite chez elle . La mère de Tai et Kari est très gentille :

-Bonsoir . Ne sois pas timide , et fais comme chez toi . Les amis de mes enfants sont toujours les bienvenus .

-Merci , Madame .

Kari m'entraine dans sa chambre et ferme la porte . 

-Maintenant , on peut parler tranquillement des digimons , m'annonce-t-elle .

La soirée passe très vite et est géniale . Je pose des questions et Kari m'y répond . J'écoute de toutes mes oreilles , fascinnée . Avide d'en savoir plus , je demande :

-Et quels étaient les anciens digisauveurs ?

-Il y a avait moi , T.K ...

-Vous faites à la fois parti des nouveaux et des anciens digisauveurs ?

-Oui . Il y avait aussi Tai , Izzy , Joe , Mimi , qui habite New York à présent , Sora et Matt .

Je sursaute . Elle a bien dit Matt ? Voila peut être pourquoi je me sens proche de lui . Mais pourquoi je ne ressens pas la même chose avec Tai , Kari , ou les autres ? Ca doit être plus que le fait d'être digisauveurs , j'en suis sure . Kari interromp mes pensées :

-Dis , au fait , je ne sais même pas quel symbole tu pourrais avoir .

-C'est vrai ça , renchérit Gatomon . 

-J'en sais pas plus que vous , je répond . Mais , au fait , tu n'as pas d'ordinateur portable ?

-Non , y a que celui de mon père mais c'est pas un portable . Et puis , Tai et moi on est pas très calés niveau informatique . 

-Oui , c'est plutot le truc d'Izzy et Yolei , poursuit Gatomon .

A ce moment ...

-LES ENFANTS ! A TABLE !

-J'espère que tu as l'estomac solide ! Ma mère n'est pas un cordon bleu , dit Kari .

-Ca doit être mangeable , n'exagère pas .

-Attends voir , s'esclaffe-t-elle .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain , Kari me secoue .

-Hé ho , lève-toi grosse paresseuse !

-Hein ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-10H00 , dépèche-toi , on doit retrouver les autres à 10H30 .

-C'est bon , j'arrive . 

Après m'être habillée , je m'apprêtes à suivre Kari dns la cuisine losque mon portable sonne .

-Excuse moi , je dis a Kari . Allô ?

-Ashley , où es-tu ?

-Papa ?

-Ca fait des heures que je te cherches . Je suis rentré ce matin à 6H00 , dans un appartement vide !

-Mais , ton retour était prévu pour ce soir !

-Il a été avancé ! Alors où es tu ?

-Une amie m'a invitée et ...

-Tu as des amis maintenant ? C'est nouveau .

-Ben oui . J'ai tout de même le droit , non ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec les premiers venus , avec n'importe qui !

-C'est pas n'importe qui !

-JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! RENTRE IMMEDIATEMMENT !!!

-Mais ...

Il me raccroche au nez . Alors là ! Il va me le payer ! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Voyant ma mine assombrie , Kari m'interroge :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est mon père . Il a écourté son voyage et veut que je rentre immédiatemment .

-Mais tu n'avais qu'à lui dire que tu était avec des amis !

-C'est ce que j'ai dit . Mais il ne tolère pas que j'en ai . Il faut que j'y aille maintenant .

Après avoir expliqué la situation à la mère de Tai et Kari , je sors et je cours le plus vite possible chez moi . Je compte bien faire entendre à mon père que j'ai droit à ma vie , moi aussi , et que je ne suis pas son objet ! Oui , parce que c'est comme ça qu'il me traite , comme une chose sans sentiments , qui éxécute sa volonté propre . Ca suffit maintenant ! Tout en ruminant ces pensées noires , j'arrive chez moi . J'ouvre la porte , puis je la claque de toute mes forces , pour faire comprendre à cet égoiste que je suis de retour . Je ne compte pas lui adresser la parole . Tiens , d'ailleurs , le voilà qui débarque dans l'entrée :

-J'ai un rendez-vous , nous discuterons de ça ce soir !

-Quoi ? Tu m'as fait revenir pour rien ! Je vais rejoindre mes amis alors , dis-je en brandissant la clé de l'appartement .

-Il n'en est pas question ! répond mon père en me l'arrachant des mains .

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !!!!

Mais il me claque la porte au nez . Oh , je le déteste ! Non , je le hais ! Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à me laisser enfermée comme un animal ? Une seconde , je pense à m'enfuir par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que je me rapelle que l'on est au 5ème étage ! De rage , je donne un coup de poing dans le mur . Puis je vais dans ma chambre où je reste allongée sur mon lit toute la journée .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Le soir , lorsqu'IL rentre , il m'apelle à la cuisine . Debout au milieu de la pièce , il me dit (ou plutot , il m'ordonne ) :

-Assieds-toi .

Avant de m'assoir , je prends un verre d'eau .

-Je ne veux plus que tu disparaisse sans crier gare , désormais .

-Mais Kari m'avait invitée et ...

-Je veux que tu reste ici lorsque je ne suis pas là !

-Et pourquoi ? je réplique en me levant , le verre toujours à la main . J'ai une vie , je te signale . Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Si Maman était encore de ce monde , je ... 

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase . Le coup est parti . Mon père m'a frappé avec le dos de sa main sur la joue si fort que j'en suis tombée par terre . Le verre s'est brisé , et un morceau d'environ un centimètre de longueur , pointu , m'a fait une large entaille dans la main droite et est planté dans la blessure , assez pronfondément . Mais , folle de rage , j'ignore la douleur . 

-NE ME PARLE JAMAIS DE TA MERE ! C'EST TA FAUTE SI ELLE N'EST PLUS LA !

-Tu mens !

-Et ça , c'est quoi ? Où as-tu vu ces ... choses ? rugit-il en me brandissant des feuilles sous le nez .

Mais ce sont les dessins des Digimons ! C'est vrai que j'avais oublié de fermer le tiroir , hier , il les a trouvés surement ce matin .

-Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires ! Rends moi ça !

-PAS QUESTION ! Maintenant , file dans ta chambre .

Je me lève . Lui s'assoit sur une chaise . Je cours dans le couloir , mais je ne prends pas la porte de ma chambre . Non , je prends celle de dehors .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Une fois dans la rue , je n'ai qu'une idée : partir loin de l'apartement . Je cours , et il fait déjà nuit . Je sais où je veux aller : sur la plage . Je passe devant une ruelle mal éclairée . Je la prends , c'est surement plus court par là . Je cesse de courir , et là , je ressens la douleur que me provoque le morceau de verre dans ma main . Elle saigne abondemment , et les gouttes de sang tombent par terre . Et c'est à cause de LUI . J'avance toujours . Au bout de quelques mètres , je m'arrêtes de nouveau . Je prends mon digivice dans la main gauche , encore valide , et je le regarde . Que faire ? Aller dans le Digimonde ? Seule , je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée . Si j'y étais déjà aller , oui , mais là ... Soudain , quelqu'un me l'arrache des mains . Je relève la tête . C'est un de ces délinquants qui traînent dans les quartiers mal famés . Il doit avoir 17 ans , mais il est assez imposant . D'une voix que je m'efforce de rendre la plus assurée possible , je m'écrie :

-Eh toi , rends -moi ça !

-Pas question , me répond l'autre . Ce petit jouet me sera très utile .

-Et à quoi ? 

Il me regarde d'un air méchant , puis s'avance vers moi de façon à me faire reculer . Ce que je fait , jusqu'à je me cogne le dos contre un mur . Je suis coincée . Je commence à serrer les poings , mais le bout de verre me rapelle qu'il est là . Que faire ? En tant normal , je me serai battue (et oui c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je me laisse faire !) , mais là , avec une main invalide , pas question . De plus , je ne fais pas le poids physiquement . D'une voix qui se veux assurée , je dis :

-Pour la dernière fois , rends-moi ça ...

-Je t'ai dis non . Et maintenant ...

Il lève vers moi son poing . Mais avant qu'il ne l'abaisse , une pierre l'atteint à la tête . Une bosse lui pousse dessus . Il se retourne pour voir qui lui a fait ceci . Qaunt à moi , je me penche légèrement sur le coté pour voir qui est mon "sauveur" . Incroyable ! C'est Matt . Il tient dans sa main une seconde pierre , qu'il s'amuse à lancer en l'air . D'une voix calme mais menaçante , il s'exclame :

-Laisse-la tranquille , sinon ....

Comprenant , le sous-entendu , le voyou n'insite pas , balance mon D3 aux pieds de Matt et s'en va . Je me laisse glisser le long du mur , de façon à m'assoir par terre . Matt ramasse mon Digivice , puis me le tends :

-Tiens , je crois que ceci t'appartient .

-Merci . 

-De rien . En fait je sortais d'une répétition avec mon groupe et j'ai vu des gouttes de sang sur le sol et je les aies suivis . Et je suis tombé sur toi . Viens , on ferait mieux de partir .

-Oui .

Nous sortons de la ruelle . Nous débarquons sur la route qui longe la plage .A un moment , Matt se retourne et dit :

-Bizarre , il ya toujours du sang sur le sol .

-C'est normal , je réponds dans un souffle . C'est moi qui me suis taillée la main . Mais c'est pas grave . 

Je m'assoit sur un banc . Il s'assoit à coté de moi . Je détourne la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard . Puis je murmure :

-Au fait .... merci de m'avoir tirée d'affaire .

-De rien .

Il y a un silence . Je regarde toujours ailleurs , mal à l'aise . Tout à coup , je ressens une douleur sur la main .

-Aie !

-Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiète Matt .

Il m'a prit la main et je ne sais comment , a réussi à dégager le morceau de verre de l'entaille .

-Heu ... non . J'ai juste été surprise .

Puis il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et entoure ma main avec . Après l'avoir noué sur le dos , j'ai l'impression que sa main s' attarde sur la mienne . Oh , à peine deux secondes , mais assez pour que je m'en rende compte . Je lève les yeux vers lui . Je ne suis plus du tout intimidée , maintenant . Plongeant mon regard dans le sien , je souffle :

-Merci . 

-Allez , dit-il , je ferai mieux de te raccompagner chez toi .

-NON !

J'ai poussé ce cri malgrès moi . 

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas .

Matt pose sa main sur mon épaule , ce qui a pour conséquence de me faire frissoner , et pas desagreablement . Il me demande :

-Ash , tu as un problème , parle moi en . Je veux t'aider .

-......

-Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre , étant donné qu'on ne se connaît presque pas , mais .... enfin bref , je ferai tout pour t'aider .

Alors , je sens que je peux tout lui dire . Peut être que c'est , comme me l'as dit Kari , parce qu'il possède le symbole de l'Amitié . Je lui raconte alors tout . Sans omettre aucun détails . A la fin de mon récit , j'ajoute :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider , je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes , ils n'en valent même pas la peine .

-Peut-être pas eux , mais toi , si . 

Là , c'est bon , je rougis . Heuresement qu'il fait nuit , j'espère que ça ne se voit pas ! Matt me demande :

-Mais si tu ne rentre pas chez toi , où vas-tu aller ?

Oui . Autre problème . Matt s'est levé , et me tends la main .

-Allez , viens . On va marcher un peu , et on trouvera une solution .

-D'accord .

Alors , saississant sa main , je me lève .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ca fait bien une demi-heure que nous marchons . Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de toutes les solutions , ou presque , et elles ne sont pas nombreuses . En fait , elle se résume à demander à Kari de m'heberger pour la nuit . Mais elle est vite rejetée , car je ne veux pas aller embeter d'autres personnes , surtout à 11H00 du soir ... Quoi ? 11H00 ? Je demande à Matt :

-Il est tard , ta famille ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

-Non , pas du tout . Je vis seul avec mon père , et il estime qu'à 16 ans , je peux décider par moi-même . En fait , je suis libre comme l'air ! ajoute-il joyeusement .

-Tu as de la chance , je marmonne .

Géné , il murmure :

-Excuse-moi .

Le pauvre ! Il a l'air si mal que j'éclate de rire :

-Allez , t'en fais pas pour ça ! 

Mon moral remonte un peu . On continue à marcher . Puis , tout d'un coup , je m'arrête . Oui , la voilà la solution ! Un peu surpris , Yamato s'arrête . 

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? me demande-t-il .

Allez , Ash , c'est pas le moment d'abandonner . Lance-toi ! Je prends mon souffle . Puis , fixant Matt dans les yeux , je dis :

-Je vais aller dans le digimonde .

Fin de la partie 1

Voila ! C'était la première partie de mon fanfic . Y a pas beaucoup d'action , je sais , mais je vous en promet plus dans les autres parties . N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic , me suggérez des trucs ou me poser des questions . Réponse assurée à 100% . 

Mon adresse : Eeveetrainer03@aol.com


	2. Nouvelle menace

Voici mon second fanfic . J'espère qu'ils vous plaira . C'est pareil que pour le premier , n'hésitez pas à m'écrire si vous avez des suggestions .Je vous fais d'abord une description des forces des ténèbres que j'ai inventé . 

Darkangemon : digimon de niveau ultime . Il ne vit que pour une chose : le mal . C'est un angemon passé du côté des ténèbres .

Darkangewomon : digimon de niveau ultime . Elle aussi ne vit que pour le mal . C'est un angewomon passé aussi du côté des ténèbres .

**_Nouvelle menace ._**

-QUOI ????

Je répétai calmement :

-Je vais aller dans le digimonde .

Matt se calma , mais je voyai bien qu'il n'approuvai pas cette idée .

-Tu ne peux pas y aller seule . Tu n'y connais rien , et en cas de danger , ton compagnon digimon ne te servirai à rien , étant donné que tu ne sais pas encore où il est . C'est trop dangereux , et en plus tu es bléssée .

J'étouffe un petit rire :

-Ca , c'est rien . J'en ai vu d'autre . Et si tu as peur que je me "perde" , t'as qu'à venir avec moi . Tu me montre le digimonde , on trouve mon digimon , et comme ça je crains plus rien . Alors ?

-Tu ne recule devant rien , pas vrai ?

-Exact . Bon , tu es d'accord ?

-OK . 

-Les autres m'ont expliqués qu'il faut ouvrir le passage a partir d'un ordinateur portable .Tu en as un ?

Il en sort un de son sac . 

-Bon , je dis , il faut maintenant trouver comment ouvrir le passage . Et ça , ça risque d'être compliqué .

Matt , tout en m'adressant un petit sourire narquois , clique sur un programme . Celui-ci s'ouvre , montrant un truc assez bizarre sur l'écran . 

-Comme ça ? rigole-t-il .

C'est ça , le digi-passage ? Ca ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'imaginait . 

-Bon , on y va ?

-J'attends que toi . Ouvre-le .

Mince ! Comment on fait ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée , mais je ne veux pas passez pour une idiote devant Matt . Vite , une idée , une idée ! Ca y est ! Le digivice ! Il doit ouvrir le passage . Je le tends vers l'écran . Celui-ci s'illumine . Nous sommes aspirés par l'écran . Je ferme les yeux . Lorsque je les ouvre , nous sommes dans une clairière . J'y suis , dans le digimonde .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-Ash , ça va ?

-Hein ? Heu .... oui . 

Moui , tu parles . J'ai l'impression d'être passée dans une machine à laver . Mais ça , pas question de le dire . Je murmure :

-Alors , c'est ça , le digimonde ? C'est super beau .

C'est vrai . Devant nous , un grand champs d'herbes sauvages s'étend . A l'horizon , on aperçoit une montagne dont la cime est enneigée . Et derrière nous , la forêt . Et tout est éclairé par la lueur d'un faible croissant de lune . Malgré tout , je sens une présence inquiétante . Peu importe . Matt me demande :

-Alors ? Qu'indique ton digivice ?

-Ya un point qui clignote en me montrant le sud .

-C'est que ton digimon se trouve dans cette direction .

-Allons-y ! dis-je en commençant à me diriger vers la forêt .

-Une minute ! Avant de ce lancer la-dedans , je prefere attendre que Gabumon soit avec nous .

-C'est ton digimon ?

-Oui . 

-Et comment tu comptes le prévenir qu'on est la ?

-Il sait où je suis , t'en fais pas .

-Comment ?

-Il le sait , c'est tout . Tu verras , lorsque tu auras ton digimon , vous allez developper des liens tellement forts , que les pensées de l'un seront en contact avec les pensées de l'autre en permanence . C'est comme ça que vous ne pourrez jamais vous perdre , l'un et l'autre . Ton digimon sera ton meilleur ami , et ça pour le restant de ta vie . Tu ne dois jamais oublier ça .

J' écoute , car il est mieux placé que moi pour parler de ces choses-là . Mais a vrai dire , cette histoire de pensées rattachées les unes aux autres m'inquiète un peu . Et si mon digimon doit être mon meilleur ami , et qu'on ne s'entend pas , qu'est ce que je devrai faire ? Une voix interompt mes pensées :

-Matt ! Matt !

-Gabumon !

Gabumon est exactement comme je l'ai vu dans un de mes rêves . Matt a l'air tres content de le voir :

-Comment ça va , camarade ?

-Bien , mais tu aurais put venir à un autre moment . J'étais en plein milieu d'un rêve .

Ils éclatent de rire . C'est ça alors , l'amitié , la vraie ? Pourrias-je en construire une aussi forte avec mon digimon ? Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable ... Et , sans savoir pourquoi , ça me fiche un sacré coup de blues ....

-Matt , c'est qui cette jeune fille ? questionne Gabumon .

-Je suis Ash , je réponds .

Matt lui explique tout . M'impatientant , je demande :

-On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Oui , bien sur .

Alors , commence une longue marche a travers la foret . Celle ci étant très épaisse , on a du mal à avancer . De plus , la température a considerablement baissée . Après près de deux heures de marches , la fatigue comence a se faire ressentir . Gabumon exprime tout haut ce que je pense :

-Matt , peut etre devrions-nous nous arréter et continuer les recherches demain ? Il fait froid , et je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués . Il y une petite grotte pas loin , on pourai s'y installer pour la nuit .

-Oui , réponds son ami . Ca me parait etre une bonne idée . Ca te dérange pas , Ash ?

-Non , pas du tout . Gabumon a raison , autant continuer demain . On y voit rien , il fait trop sombre . 

Matt hausse les épaules .

-Puisque tout le monde est d'accord ...

Une fois dans la grotte , Gabumon créé un feu en utilisant sa dino-flamme bleue , qui a pour but de nous rechauffer un peu . Puis le digimon s'endort aussitot . Matt et moi sommes installés chacun a un point différent de la grotte , lui a coté de Gabumon , et moi en face d'eux . Ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour me rechauffer un peu , je regarde dans le vide . Tout c'est enchainé si vite .... J'ai hate d'être à demain , et en même temps j'ai peur . A cause du flash que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai reçu mon D3 , a cause de la présence inquiétante qui ne me quitte plus , mais surtout le fait que je rencontrerai mon compagnon demain . L'amitié , je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est , je suis une solitaire . Toutes ces emotions contradictoires me chiffonent . J'ai peur de tourner la page . Oui , c'est ça ... Un vent frais parcourt la grotte . Je frissone . On gèle ici . Bon , je n'ai pas grand chose sur moi , il faisait beaucoup plus chaud dans le monde réél . Je relève la tête : Matt s'est approché de moi , et me tend sa veste :

-Tiens , prends ça , tu auras plus chaud .

-Mais .... et toi ?

-T'en fais pas , Gabumon me tiens chaud avec sa fourrure . Tu en as plus besoin que moi , me répond-t-il en souriant .

Ca me gène un peu pour lui mais j'ai tellement froid que j'accepte tout de même . J'esquisse un faible sourire :

-Merci . 

Il retourne contre Gabumon . Un moment après , il s'est endormi . Je reste encore un peu éveillée . La veste sur mes épaules me tient chaud , et , d'une certaine manière , me rassure , comme si c'était un peu lui qui était là . Je soupire . Comment le remercier pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi ? Et comment ... non , ça , mes émotions sont encore trop contradictoires pour que je puisse l'affirmer . Mais .....épuisée , je m'endors . 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Le lendemain , lorsque je me réveille , la première chose que je vois est le visage de Matt . Ce dernier s'exclame :

-Salut ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui , et toi ?

-Aussi .

On se regarde , puis un fou rire nous prend . Alors qu'il y a des tas de choses a raconter , il faut qu'on s'echange le dialogue le plus banal que je connaisse ! Gabumon , qui était sorti de la grotte , revient en nous annonçant que les autres digisauveurs sont dans le digimonde , source de Tentomon , averti par Izzy , précise-t-il . Bien ! Je me relève , puis je suis Gabumon , qui sait apparemment où se trouvent les autres . Quand nous les retrouvons , je constate que les digimons de Yolei , Ken , Davis et Cody se sont digivolvés . Ca ne m'étonne pas , étant donné que Kari m'avait tout expliqué le jour où je suis allé chez elle . Yolei s'exclame :

-Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

-Heu ....

J'hésite . Est ce que je dois raconter tout en détail ? Franchement , je n'en ai pas très envie . Heuresement , Matt me sauve la mise en disant que quand il est arrivé dans le digimonde hier , j'y étais déjà .

-Tu aurais du nous prévenir ! s'écrie Kari .

-Je sais ( et là je mens , même si je n'aime pas trop ça ) , mais j'ai decouvert le passage sur mon ordi hier et j'en ai profité .

-N'empêche , continue Davis , que va dire ton père ?

En guise de réponse , je hausse les épaules . Les autres sont un peu étonné , mais n'insistent pas . 

-Bon , dit T.K , continuons à chercher ton digimon . D'après ton digivice , il ne doit plus être loin .

Les autres se mettent en route . Avant d'en faire autant , j'adresse un sourire reconaissant à Matt . Il me sourit aussi . Je crois qu'il m'a compris .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Suivant les instructions de mon D3 , nous sommes arrivés dans une grotte . Mon digimon doit s'y trouver , et pourtant , je n'en vois aucun . Seulement une espèce d'oeuf très bizarre , argenté , surmonté d'une petite lune , avec un signe dessus , sur un socle de pierre . 

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Logiquement , c'est ton digimon , répond Kari . Mais c'est bizarre , je ne connais pas ce symbole . Il est possible que tous les symboles n'ai pas encore étés trouvés . Celui-ci est probablement le tien . Vas-y , prend le digi-oeuf , et alors ton digimon apparaitra .

-Et si ce n'est pas à moi ?

-Alors tu ne pourras pas prendre le digi-oeuf . Maintenant , essaie .

Je m'avance lentement vers le socle . Mes mains tremblent un peu lorsque je les avances vers le digi-oeuf . Avant de les refermer dessus , des tas de questions me viennent à l'esprit : est-ce que je pourrai accepter la nouvelle amitié qui va se créer entre mon digimon et moi ? Et devenir digisauveur signifie que je vais faire partie d'une équipe et l'idée ne m'emballe pas trop . En même temps , j'en ai envie , mais .... Encore une fois , les émotions contradictoires me pertubent . J'hésite à prendre cet oeuf . Mais ....

-Alors , qu'est ce que tu attends ? dit Veemon .

Bon , d'accord . Allez , respire , Ash . Je ferme les yeux , et je saisi enfin le digi-oeuf . Une lumière éblouissante s'en échappe , l'oeuf vient dans mes mains . Je rouvre les yeux : un faisceau lumineux turquoise est maintenant à la place du digi-oeuf . Celui ci rentre dans un mini-ordinateur ( en fait mon digi-analyzer mais je l'apprendrai plus tard ) qui vient se placer dans ma poche . Et là , je ressens une vive émotion : mon digimon est là , assis tranquillement sur le socle , et me regarde d'un air calme . C'est un chat blanc avec des rayures noires , un croissant de lune sur le haut du front et mon symbole au milieu .Le faisceau disparaît , mais je n'y fais pas attention : il n'y a plus , en ce moment , pour moi , que mon digimon et moi . C'est le silence absolu . Qui est rompu par Gatomon :

-Ca alors ! 

-Que se passe -t-il ? questionne Kari .

-C'est un Nekomon , un digimon chat de niveau champion . Les Nekomon et les Gatomon ont pas mal de ressemblances , mais ont beaucoup de choses différentes aussi . Personellement , je n'en avait jamais vu .

J'entend Matt chuchoter aux autres :

-Peut être qu'on devrait les laisser seules toutes les deux pour faire connaissance ?

Les autres approuvent , puis , ils sortent tous de la grotte . Me voila seule avec mon digimon . J'articule avec peine :

-Alors ... tu es Nékomon ? Moi c'est Ashley . Ou Ash , je préfére . Mais c'est comme tu veux . Je ... heu ... enfin ....

Oh la la , qu'est-ce que je me sent bête ! Pour une première impression , c'est raté ! Mais Nékomon me répond calmement :

-Ok , ce sera Ash . Moi , c'est Nékomon , en effet , mais personnellement , je n'apprécie pas le fait que tous ceux de ma race ai le même nom , c'est pourquoi je préférerai que tu m'apelle Néko , tout simplement . C'est ma marque d'indépendance , je veux que les autre sachent que j'ai ma propre personnalité , j'y tiens plus que tout . Mais il faut que tu saches une chose : je suis une solitaire , et je ne veux dépendre de personne . Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'avais été choisie pour être la compagne d'un digisauveur .

-Eh bien , nous sommes pratiquement pareilles , toi et moi . Moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été choisie comme digisauveur . Mais maintenant qu'on est impliquées dans cette histoire , faut bien s'y faire , non ?

- Je suppose que oui .

- Au fait , est-ce que tu sais ce que signifie ce symbole ?

- Non , je n'en ai pas la moindre idée . Je suis la seule de ma race à l'avoir sur le front , mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie .

- Bon ...... Tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ?

- Mmmm .... oui , j'ai envie de voir de plus près Gatomon .

OK , alors si je comprends bien , Gatomon l'interesse plus que moi ! Et ben , les choses vont etre plus compliquees que je le pensai !

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dehors , on commence a s'ennuyer , nous , les humains et les digimon , mises a part Nékomon et Gatomon . Ca fait bien 10 minutes qu'elles sont en train de se chamailler . Et pourquoi ? Pour une stupide histoire d'anneau . Si j'ai bien tout compris , Nékomon possède le même anneau que Gatomon et l'a perdu et accuse le digimon de Kari de lui avoir volé . Evidemment , cette dernière prétend que non , et l'autre lui rétorque que si , et ça s'arrete pas . Pfou , sont ennuyantes à la fin ! Je jette un coup d'oeil à Kari , qui tente par geste de calmer son digimon . Finalement , elle abandonne . A mon tour d'essayer . Je commence à m'approcher lorsque ...

- Lune boomerang !

Ca , c'est Nékomon qui vient de le crier . Elle a lancé la petite lune de son front sur Gatomon . Celle ci va rouler a trois metres plus loin . Appremment , les hostilites sont declarées . Bon sang , c'est qu'elle est bagareuse , cette Néko ! On a au moins ça en commun . Mais Gatomon ne compte pas en rester là :

- Griffe Lumière !

S'en suis une bataille . Mais comme Gatomon a plus d'experience , elle prend facilement du terrain . Néko se fatigue . Et là , un nouveau sentiment apparais : non , je ne veux pas que Néko continue à se battre , ça lui fait trop mal , je le vois bien . Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Rien . Alors je reste là , à regarder les deux digimon chats se battre . Néko est à bout de force , mais essaie de tenir bon . Kari supplie Gatomon d'arreter , et les autres en font autant . Mais elle n'écoute plus rien . Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant détestée qu'à ce moment la . Au sol , Néko ne bouge plus . Gatomon s'apprete à lui donner le coup de grace , mais la c'est trop . Je me place devant Nékomon :

- Gatomon , arrête toi ! Laisse la tranquille ! 

Surprise , elle stoppe sa course . Je continue , m'exprime calmement , mais durement :

- Ca va pas ? Je sais que c'est elle qui a attaqué la première , mais tu vois bien qu'elle fais pas le poids contre toi ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse faire ça ! Au lieu de vous disputer pour une histoire qui est tout a fait stupide , vous feriez mieux de bien vous entendre ! Parait que c'est une équipe , les digisauveurs , mais maintenant , j'en suis plus aussi sure .

Sur ce , je me penche vers Néko : elle a l'air plutot mal en point , et respire assez difficilement . Je la prends dans mes bras :

- Néko ..... ça va ? je murmure .

- Ash .... merci ... réponds-t-elle dans un souffle , avant de s'évanouir .

Gatomon à l'air mal à l'aise :

- Ash ... je m'excuse , je ...

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon , dis-je en la coupant .

J'en ai marre . Je veux m'éloigner de ce groupe , et de tous ses membres . Et c'est ce que je fais . Kari s'écrie :

- Ash , où vas-tu ? Tu dois rester dans notre groupe , tu en fais partie !

Je me retourne :

- Si il n'y a que de la souffrance au sein de cette équipe , alors je refuse d'être un digisauveur .

- Mais où vas-tu ? demande Matt .

- Quelque part , je ne sais pas . Tu m'as bien dis qu'une fois que j'aurai mon digimon , je pourrai aller seule dans le digimonde , non ?

- Oui , mais ...

-Alors c'est bon . Je vous laisse , maintenant .

Les autres me regardent partir , et n'essaie même pas de me retenir , ils sont trop étonnés . Tant mieux . Je disparais au tournant de l'un des nombreux chemins de la forêt , Néko toujours évanouie dans mes bras . Peut-être que c'est cet incident qui nous a rapprochées par la suite ....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sous un arbre dans une clairière , assise en tailleur , je regarde Nékomon , en réfléchissant . J'vais entendu dire que les équipes étaient toujours soudées , mais je n'y crois plus maintenant . Néko se réveille doucement :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Néko ? Enfin tu es reveillée . Ca va ?

- Moui . J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça ira .

-Tant mieux .

Le soleil pointe à l'horizon , derrière la montagne . Je le contemple se lever lorsque je sens une patte toute douce prendre ma main ( qui est toujours bléssée ) . C'est Néko : elle déchire le mouchoir rouge de sang . La plaie est toujours aussi horrible , et le sang continue de couler . J'ignore si j'en ai perdu beaucoup , quoiqu'il en soit , la vue de la blessure me fait frissoner . 

-Qu'est ce que tu ....

-Ne dis rien et ne bouge pas , m'ordonne le digimon .

Elle passe une griffe aiguisée dans la déchirure de la peau : ça fait horriblement mal , mais je ne dis rien , je me contente de serrer les dents . Mais c'est incroyable , la plaie se referme derrière le passage de la griffe ! Une fois que Néko a retiré sa patte de ma main , la blessure a completement disparue .

-Comment ...

-C'est un de mes pouvoirs cachés , réponds la petite chatte . Maintenant , nous sommes quittes . Tu m'as sauvée , et moi je t'ai soignée . 

-Merci ... Que veux tu qu'on fasses maintenant ?

-Eh bien .... Voila , nous sommes toutes deux chargées desauver le digimonde , n'est ce pas ?

-Oui , bien sur , mais avec l'aide des autres non ?

-On s'en fiche , répond mon digimon , après ce qu'il vient de se passer , je ne compte pas retourner avec eux . Nous n'avons qu'à faire notre part de boulot seules , on a pas besoin des autres . Une fois que ce sera fait , chacune retrouvera son indépendance et sa tranquilité . Tu es d'accord ?

Humm .... ce que dit Néko est juste , reste à savoir si ....

-Est ce qu'on en est capables ?

-Mais bien sur ! Si on y croit , on y arrivera sans problèmes .

-Bon , alors marché conclu ! dis je en tendant la main , que Néko s'enpresse de serrer . On se sourit . Mais ...

-BAOUM !!!!!

On sursaute :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? je demande .

-Surement une explosion . Allons voir .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Arrivés sur les lieux , nous constatons que ce sont deux digimons qui se battent . Nékomon m'entraine à l'abri dans un buisson .

- Ce sont des Gizamon ! Pourquoi se battent-ils ainsi ?

-Regarde ! je m'écris . C'est quoi ces droles de trucs autour de leur cou ?

-Oh non , ce sont des anneaux maléfiques ! C'est de ça dont se servait l'empereur pour controler les digimons . Mais maintenant que Ken est redevenu gentil , d'où sortent ces anneaux ?

-Peut-être que tous n'ont pas étés détruits ?

-Oui , mais tant qu'il n'y a personne pour les controler , ils ne sont pas censer fonctionner .

A ce moment là , les deux Gizamon se portent une autre attaque . Après que la fumée produite par l'explosion se sois dissipée , ils se désintègrent sous nos yeux horrifiés ! Je bégaie :

- Mais ... comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en sais rien , répond Néko . Qui pourrait ....

Un rire sournois éclate alors . Nous relevons la tête : c'est horrible ....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-Qui c'est ça ? je demande .

Le démon éclate de rire :

-Alors comme ça , vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi ? Laissez moi me présenter : je suis Darkangewomon , maîtresse des ténèbres . Depuis que Malomyotismon a été détruit , c'est moi qui règne sur le digimonde avec l'aide de mon frère . Ces anneaux maléfiques créés par le jeune Ken nous sont fort utiles ...

-Ash , fais moi me digivolver ! s'écrie Néko .

-Mais comment ?

-Avec le digi-oeuf !

-D'accord !

Le moment de livrer notre première bataille en solitaires est arrivé ! Je sors le digi-analyzer :

-HYPER-DIGIVOLUTION !!!

-Nékomon , hyper-digivolves toi en ....... TORAMON !!!!

La petite chatte qu'était Nékomon est devenu une puissante tigresse blanche et noire , avec un casque doré sur la tête et de grandes ailes argentées . Elle s'élance sur le démon :

-Pouvoir lunaire !

Des lunes sur son front , son collier et sa queue sortent de grandes gerbes d'étoiles filantes très rapides , qui foncent sur Darkangewomon . Celle ci ne parait même pas égratignée :

-C'est donc ça votre puissance ? Ridicule . Si les autres digisauveurs sont aussi nuls , se débarrasser de vous va être un jeu d'enfant !

-Ash ! s'exclame Toramon . Grimpe sur mon dos et accroche toi , on va la semer !

-D'accord !

S'ensuit une course éffrénée dans les airs . Darkangewomon gagne du terrain . Lorsque ...

-Toramon , regarde !

-Quoi ?

-L'océan !

-Bonne idée ! On va y plonger , elle ne pourra pas nous suivre . Tu es prêtes ?

-Oui .

-Un , deux ... trois ! s'exclame mon digimon avant de s'immerger . 

Comme je l'avais prévu , Darkangewomon ne nous y suit pas . Sous l'eau , Toramon est redevenue Nékomon . Nous revenons à la surface . Le démon est toukours là , et s'écrie :

-Pour cette fois , je vous laisse la vie sauve . Le jeu n'en sera que plus intéréssant ! Hahahahahahahahaha !!!

Pendant qu'elle s'en va , son rire sournois me donne un frisson qui me parcoure l'échine . Que veux-t-elle dire par là ? Je me tourne vers Néko :

-Tout va bien ?

Celle ci fulmine :

-Attends voir espece de vieille sorcière ! J'aurai ta peau et tu .... Eh , non ! Je deteste l'eau ! crie-t-elle en grimpant sur ma tête .

J'éclate de rire .

FIN DE LA PARTIE 2 .

J'espère que la suite vous plait . A tout de suite dans la partie 3 !


	3. Problèmes

Voici la 3ème partie du fanfic .

Problèmes .

-Je meurs de fin !

Ca , c'était Nékomon , mon digimon . Nous étions assises sur la berge , en train de sécher après notre combat plutot mouillé contre Darkangewomon . C'est vrai qu'on avait rien mangé depuis ce matin , et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher . Je répondis :

-Oui , tu as raison , mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous pourrions trouver à manger .

-Allons chez toi !

-Chez moi ?

Aie , voila exactement ce que je n'avais pas envie de faire . Après la violente dispute avec mon père hier soir , je n'en avaie aucune envie . J'expliquai cela à Néko .

-S'il te plait ! me supplia-t-elle . On n'aura qu'à l'éviter et puis c'est tout ! 

-Que pense tu qu'il va dire en te voyant , hein ? Serieusement , je ne préfère pas trop prendre de risques .

-Ecoute , une fois dans ton monde , je serai à ma forme disciple et ...

-Ta forme disciple ?

-Oui , je ne peux pas rester champion comme Gatomon parce que je n'ai pas son experience . Enfin bref , je serai plus petite et facile à transporter et à cacher . Alors ? Qu'en dis tu ?

-Mmmm ... ça vaut le coup d'essayer . Mais comment on rentre à la maison ?

-Avec ça , quelle question ! répondit le digimon en me désignant une espèce de petite télé pas loin de nous . 

-Hein ?! Je l'avais pas remarqué . Bon , dis-je en saisissant Nékomon dans mes bras , allons-y !

Je tendais mon D3 vers l'écran . Aussitot , l'écran nous aspira .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-Eh , gamine , pousse toi de là ! 

Pas de chance , on a atteri en plein milieu de la route . Heureseument que le chauffeur qui a failli nous ecraser a freiner juste à temps . Marmonnant un "désolé" , je m'enpresse de passer sur le trottoir . Il n'est pas trop fréquenté , ça va . Je regarde mon digimon . En effet , comme elle me l'avait dis , elle est passée à son stade disciple . C'est maintenant un chaton gris , avec de grands yeux curieux turquoises , le symbole sur le front . Deux petites lunes sont au bout de ses oreilles , et elle a toujours son collier . Sa queue se divise au bout en deux . Elle est vraiment très mignonne !

- Tu es bien commme ça , Néko .

- Ha non , pas Néko .Moi c'est Kittymon , mais appelle moi Kitty ou Kit .

-Ok . Tu as peut-etre changé de forme , mais tu as toujours le même état d'esprit ! C'est mieux comme ça , j'avais peur que tu perde ton caractère .

-Que veux tu , on se débarasse pas aussi facilement de moi !

La serrant contre moi , je marche vite . Mieux vaut ne pas se faire repérer . Chez moi , c'est plutot calme . Mon père est sorti , apparemment . Ouf , tant mieux . Kit saute sur la table . 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

-N'importe quoi , du moment que c'est comestible ... Eh , c'est quoi , ça ? On dirait un mot de ton père .

-Tu peux me le lire ? J'ai les mains prises . 

En effet , tenant un saladier d'une main et des oeufs de l'autre , j'entreprends de faire des crêpes , la seule chose que je sois capable de faire en cuisine . Mais au moins , je suis sure que Kitty va adorer . Celle ce lit le message à haute voix :

"Ash , quand tu liras ce mot , mets y ton nom dessous . Tu peux repartir si tu veux , assure moi juste que tu vas bien . Ton attitude m'a donné à réfléchir , et désormais , tu sera libre d'aller ou bon te semble , à certaines conditions bien sur . Nous aurons une discussion à mon retour et au tien ."

J'arrive pas à y croire . J'en ai même laché l'oeuf que j'avais dans la main . Ainsi , il a compris . Compris que je veux être , que je suis indépendante et que rien ne me retient . Il y a peut etre alors une lueur d'espoir que nos relations s'arrangent . 

-Il a l'air de tenir beaucoup a toi , s'exclame Kit .

-Tu parles ! je m'empresse de répondre . Bon , tu as toujours faim , oui ou non ?

Apres le nettoyage de l'oeuf eclaté par terre , la cuisson des crêpes et leur "assaisonnement" (chocolat , confiture ou sucre ), je les serre a Kit . Celle ci se jette dessus :

-C'est vraiment très bon ! Surtout celles au chocolat !

-J'étais sure que ça te plairait . Bon , pour revenir à notre mission , que penses-tu qu'il faut faire en premier ?

-Mmmmm..... Je pense qu'il faut en premier lieu aller voir Gennai pour connaitre la signification de ton symbole . Si tu ne la connais pas , tu ne pourra pas l'utiliser , et si tu ne peut pas l'utiliser , je ne pourrai pas me digivolver à mon niveau ultime , et encore moins à mon niveau Méga . Et mon hyper-digivolution ne sera pas assez puissante pour vaincre cette Darkangewomon , tu l'a bien vu .

-Qui est Gennai ?

Elle m'explique vite fait . 

-Bonne idée , dis-je , mais je ne possède pas d'ordinateur portable , nous ne pourrons pas retourner dans le digimonde . 

-Mais si ! Il parait qu'à ton collège il y a un ordinateur capable d'ouvrir le passage vers le digimonde . Nous n'avons qu'à nous en servir demain après tes cours .

-D'accord .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- NON !!!

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? me demande Kittymon .

Il fait nuit , et un horrible cauchemar m'a réveillé . 

-C'est ... affreux .... les gizamons ..... désintégrés ...... et y a pas qu'eux .... tous ... tous ... non je veux pas !!!!

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains . Deux pattes viennent alors mes les enlever aussitot de la figure . Mon digimon me fixe avec cet art qu'elle a d'avoir un regard sévère , doux , compréhensif et ferme à la fois :

-Ash , écoute moi ... tu te souviens de notre mission , non ? Ton cauchemar , il deviendra pas réalité parce qu'on va battre d'abord Darkangewomon . On va y arriver tu entends ?

- D'a.... d'accord . 

-Demain ça ira mieux , je te le promet .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain , à l'école , j'ai caché Kit dans la salle informatique . Je suis arrivée légèrement plus tôt , de ce fait personne n'a rien remarqué . Pendant la journée , j'essaie d'éviter les autres , tache qui ne revèle pas facile puisque je suis dans la même classe que Kari , TK et Davis . D'ailleurs , dès qu'ils m'ont vu , ils se sont précipités sur moi . Kari la première :

- Ou étais-tu passée ? On s'est vraiment inquiétés pour toi ! Gatomon est vraiment mal , elle s'en veut vraiment d'avoir fait ça à ton digimon . Et nous aussi , on se sent coupables de t'avoir laissé partir seule .

-J'étais pas seule , j'avais Nékomon avec moi .

-Oui , mais c'est pas pareil . Vous devriez rester avec nous , seules c'est trop dangereux .

-Pas du tout , on a deja reussi à échapper sans problèmes à un ennemi !

-Un ennemi ? s'ecrie TK . Dis nous à quoi il ressemblait .

-Eh bien , c'était comme une femme-ange , mais elle était noire et grise . Elle s'appelle Darkangewomon .

-J'en étais sure , s'exclame Kari . Nous , nous avons eu affaire à Darkangemon . Angemon et Angewomon sont les digivolutions de Gatomon et Patamon , ils sont déstinés à se battre ensemble . On peut supposer qu'il en est de même avec Darkangemon et Darkangewomon . Sauf que eux sont du coté des Ténèbres ....

-Peut-être , je réponds , mais Néko et moi on vaincra sans problème cette sorcière !

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple , Ash . Il y a aussi cet histoire d'anneaux maléfiques ...

-Oui , justement , c'est un coup de Darkangewomon et Darkangemon . D'apres ce qu'a dis ce démon , il les ont réactivés . Deux Gizamon se sont détruis l'un l'autre à cause d'eux . 

Ce souvenir m'est très pénible , mais pas question de le montrer devant les autres . 

-Il faut trouver un moyen de les arrêter , dit Davis . Ash , tu reviens dans le groupe ? Ce sera plus facile si on s'y met à plusieurs .

-NON ! Je ne reviendrai pas , un point c'est tout . 

-Mais ....

-C'est comme ça ! Fichez-moi la paix maintenant .

Les autres n'insistent pas . J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort , mais je ne veux pas être au sein de cette équipe . Dépendre des autres , non merci ...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Le soir , après les cours , je me précipite dans la salle d'informatique . Kittymon m'y attendais :

-Enfin te voila . J'ai préparé l'ordinateur . Il nous mènera directement chez Gennai . 

-Allons-y alors . 

Une fois dans le digimonde , Nékomon (qui est revenue à sa forme champion ) me guide jusqu'à Gennai . C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'année (enfin à première vue , car d'après Néko il serait presque aussi vieux que le digimonde ) aux yeux bleus , les cheveux marron . Il porte une toge beige . Il nous acceuille :

-Soyez les bienvenues , toutes les deux . J'attendais votre arrivée . Néko , comment vas-tu ?

-Bien , maître , si ce n'est que mon nouveau statut de digimon de digisauveur n'est pas ce que je préfère .

-Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta partenaire ?

-Si , mais c'est le fait d'être dépendante de quelqu'un qui ....

-Néko , il faut apprendre que être digimon de digisauveur ne t'enlève pas ton indépendance . Mais bon , vous n'êtes pas venues pour ça , n'est-ce pas ? Ashley , c'est ça ?

-Heu ...(je suis un peu surprise qu'il connaisse mon nom ) oui , c'est ça . 

-Tu te demande ce que signifie ton symbole ? Montre le moi . 

Néko s'avance alors , montrant son front à Gennai . Celui-ci hoche la tête . 

-Mmmm.... oui , je vois . Attendez-moi une seconde .

Il rentre dans sa maison . J'en profite pour glisser à Néko que nous devrons nous dépécher et être rentrées pour la nuit . Elle me répond qu'après notre visite ici , nous irons élucider le mystère qui plane autour de Darkangewomon . Gennai revient . Il porte à la main un pendentif au bout d'un lien de cuir . Il me le tend . Le pendentif est en métal doré , et au milieu se trouve une petite plaque de verre avec mon symbole dessus . Le cuir du lien a l'air un peu usé .

-Quel est ce symbole , maître ?

-C'est celui .... de la Pureté .

-La Pureté ?

-Oui . Si tu as été choisi comme porteur de ce symbole , c'est que tu as le coeur le plus pur qu'il soit . 

-MOI ?

-Oui . Pour que tu puisses faire briller ton symbole et que tu puisses t'en servir , il faut que tu te serve de tes émotions . Plus elles seront pures , plus le pouvoir du symbole sera grand . Maintenant , retournez à votre mission .

-Oui .

-Et Ash , n'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire : Il y a toujours plusieurs solutions pour obtenir ce qu'on veut , et celle que l'on choisit n'est pas toujours la bonne . 

-Hein ?

Mais trop tard : Gennai a disparu .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-Mais enfin , qu'a-t-il voulut dire par là ? 

-Néko , pour la centième fois , je te répète que je n'en sais rien ! Maintenant , réfléchissons à notre problème , veux-tu ?

-D'accord ...

On continue à marcher , tout en réfléchissant . Néko commence à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose , quand d'un coup , la terre se met à trembler . Par la suite , un espece de grand dinosaure rouge à rayures vertes apparait . Il nous lance une attaque . Attrapant Néko dans mes bras , je nous précipite plus loin . 

-Ash , c'est le moment ! Je me digivolve . 

-Je vais t'aider .

Je tend mon symbole vers Néko . 

-Nékomon , digivolves-toi en ..... Nékomon !

-Néko , ça marche pas ! Laisse tomber , passons à ..... HYPER-DIGIVOLUTION !

-Nékomon , hyper-digivolves-toi en ..... TORAMON !

Je grimpe sur son dos :

-Qui est-ce ? 

- C'est Tyranomon . Habituellement , il n'est pas trop agressif . 

-Alors pourquoi .... Eh , il a un anneau maléfique !

-Alors , destruction ! Il est trop dangereux .

-Toramon , je t'en prie , essai de détruire cet anneau , mais ne fais pas de mal à Tyranomon .

-Mais ...

-Essaie de comprendre , c'est pas sa faute ! S'il te plait ....

-Bon , OK . Rayon lunaire !

Toramon dirige son attaque vers l'anneau . Celui-ci se désintègre aussitôt . 

-Heuresement que ce digimon n'est pas très rapide ! Tu n'imagine pas la précision qu'il faut avoir pour casser ces petits trucs , s'exclame-t-elle en atterissant .

Je descend de son dos , et elle reprend aussitôt sa forme champion . Puis je regarde Tyranomon s'éloigner . Je murmure :

-Peut-être que c'est dur , mais c'est le seul moyen de sauver les digimons . Nous allons ajouter cette tache à notre mission : détruire tous les anneaux qui controlent des digimons . Et puis , il faut remonter la rivière jusqu'à sa source .

-Hein ? De quelle rivière tu parles ?

Je souris :

-C'est une image . Si Darkangewomon et Darkangemon controlent les anneaux , plus on en détruira , plus on aura de chances qu'ils se montrent . A ce moment la , nous pourrons les vaincres . On a le temps délaborer une stratégie de combat d'ici la , et on benefiera de l'effet de surprise .

-Ash ?

-Mmmm ?

-J'adores ton plan , finit Néko , un petit sourire machiavélique aux lèvres .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ouf !!! Je suis exténuée . Cela fait maintenant quatre semaines que nous nous efforçons de détruire ces anneaux , et c'est très fatiguant . Toramon doit viser juste à chaque fois , et beaucoup de digimons sont très rapides , de ce fait , la tache n'est pas aisée . Moi , je n'arrives toujours pas à faire briller mon symbole , et ça , malgré tout les efforts que je fournit pour . C'est pour ces raisons qu'un peu de repos est le bienvenu , en ce samedi soir . Nous sommes montées sur le toit de l'immeuble , Kit et moi . C'est là que je viens à chaque fois que j'ai envie d'avoir la paix , car personne ne s'y rends jamais . J'ai eu une discussion avec mon père , comme prévu , ça a pas donné grand chose , si ce n'est que désormais je peux aller où je veux , quand je veux . Mais bon , ça c'est pas le plus important . Notre plan ne marche pas très fort . Je ne crois pas que cela soit dut au fait que nous sommes seules , mais les deux démons ne sont toujours pas réapparus . Mais ils sont revenus embêter les autres ... Alors pourquoi pas nous ? Justement , a propos des autres digisauveurs , on se croise parfois , on discute , mais sans plus . Pour tout avouer , je m'entends plutôt bien avec eux . Je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'il vaut mieux que nous soyons séparés . Enfin ... souvent , Kari ou Davis ou même les autres on essayer de me faire changer d'avis , mais il y en a toujours un autre pour les arrêter et me dire de me laisser tranquille . Tiens , maintenant que j'y pense , cet autre , c'est toujours Ken . D'ailleurs , c'est avec lui , et avec Kari , que je m'entend le mieux . Nékomon est pareil , je veux dire qu'elle s'entend bien avec Wormon , mais elle ne peut toujours pas voir Gatomon en peinture . Cette haine de mon digimon envers celui de Kari me gêne un peu , mais bon . Après tout , ce n'est pas le problème principal . Comment faire briller mon symbole ? Si Néko ne peut pas se digivolver à son niveau ultime ou méga , nous aurons de sérieux ennuis lors de notre prochaine rencontre avec les deux démons . Je soupire :

-Si seulement ...

-Ash , me dit Kit de sa petite voix , faut pas t'en faire comme ça , tu sais , c'est pas facile de faire briller un symbole . Surtout celui-là . Tu sais ce que je crois ?

-Quoi ?

-Que ce symbole regroupe en fait les principaux autres .

-Comment ça ?

-Réfléchis , il faut te servir de tes sentiments pour le faire marcher , cela veut dire l'amour , l'amitié , la sincérité , l'espoir , la gentillesse , le courage .... tu vois , ce sont les significations des autres symboles .

-Tu oublies la lumière , la connaissance et la responsabilité .

-Ca , ce ne sont pas des sentiments , ce sont des pouvoirs . C'est pas la même chose .

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai , tu m'étonnes que je n'y arrives pas . Je .....

-Ash ? s'exclame soudain une voix extèrieure à notre conversation .

Je me retourne . C'est Ken . Aussitôt , Kittymon rejoint Wormon . 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je m'étonne .

-Il faut que je te parle . Ton père m'as dis que tu étais ici . 

-Et de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De ta solitude .

-Comment ça ? Ca ne pose aucun problème , et il vaut mieux que les choses soit ainsi . Je croyais que tu l'avais compris .

Ken secoue la tête :

-Ce n'est pas ça que j'ai compris , c'est ce que tu ressentait . J'ai été comme ça moi aussi , après avoir été l'empereur des digimons . A cette époque-là , je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais , c'est pour ça que je me suis contenté d'aider les autres sans être dans leur groupe . C'est exactement ce que tu fais . Mais j'ai compris plus tard que si je ne voulais pas aller avec les autres, c'est que j'avais peur de créer de nouvelles souffrances . Non seulement j'avais fait beaucoup de mal en étant l'empereur des digimon , mais aussi ..... enfin , je ...

On dirait qu'il a du mal à dire ce qu'il veut . Ca doit surement être très pénible , ou douloureux . J'attends . Il reprend enfin :

-J'ai causé la mort de mon frère , Sam . Alors tu vois , si je ne voulais pas être avec le reste du groupe , c'est que j'avais peur que des amis souffrent à cause de moi .

-...... Je comprends . Peut-être est-ce pour la même raison que je ne veux pas rejoindre le groupe . Ma mère est morte à cause de moi . Et j'ai peur que si j'aime d'autres personnes , elles disparaissent à cause de moi . (je glisse un oeil vers Kitty . Celle-ci n'écoute pas , tant mieux ) Depuis que je connais Kittymon , j'ai peur pour elle , dès qu'elle se bat , ou qu'on la découvre dans ce monde .

Ken me met une main sur l'épaule . 

-Tu verras , tout s'arrangera avec le temps . Je voulais juste te mettre en garde , pour ne pas que tu comettes les mêmes erreurs que moi .

Puis il commence à partir . Avant qu'il ne s'en aille , je lui demande :

-Excuse-moi , mais ..... en quoi es-tu responsable de la mort de ton frère ?

Il secoue la tête , le regard dans le vague :

-Je .... je ne me suis jamais posé la question . Cette pèriode reste très floue pour moi . Tout ce que je peux affirmer , c'est que c'est moi le responsable . Heu ... et toi , pour ta mère ?

-Moi ... on m'a dit que c'est en me mettant au monde qu'elle est morte . Mon père me le reproche souvent , mais je suis sure que c'est pas ça . Mais c'est ... c'est à cause de moi ! A CAUSE DE MOI !

Y en a marre ! Tout va mal en ce moment . J'éclate en sanglots , ce que je n'aurai jamais fais d'habitude . Mais la , c'est trop . Ken s'est raproché de moi . Il me prends dans ses bras et me berce , comme on ferait à un enfant pour le calmer . Je m'y abandonne . Mais , ce n'est pas de l'amour qui passe entre nous , c'est plutot ... de la fraternité . Oui , c'est ça . C'est un peu comme si c'était un frère . Je continue :

-A cause de moi ... de moi ... et tout ce qui arrive aussi est à cause de moi .... tout va disparaitre ... et ce sera ma faute . MA FAUTE !

-Eh , calmes-toi , chuchote Ken . Y a rien qui va disparaitre , parce que on sera tous là pour t'aider . Et rien n'est de ta faute . C'est pas à cause de toi , tu entends? On pourrait tous se sentir fautifs si on voit les choses comme ça . Moi le premier , je te rapelles que c'est moi qui ai créé ces anneaux de malheur ! Allez , pleures plus . Je te laisserai pas tomber , et Wormon et Kittymon non plus , pas vrai ? demande-t-il aux deux digimons .

-C'est sur , dit Kitty . T'es plus toute seule maintenant , on est tes amis , ne l'oublies pas . Tu n'es plus seule .

-Et tout va s'arranger , c'est moi qui te l'dit , renchérit Wormon , utilisant son expression favorite .

-Tu vois , continue Ken . Je crois que Kittymon a trouvé le problème : tu étais seule avant , tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un a qui parler , pas vrai ? Depuis des années , tu gardes tes sentiments pour toi , et ça fait mal . Crois-moi , je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

-C'est vrai , confirme Wormon , il était comme ça avant .

-T'en fais pas , maintenant , si tu veux parler , je serai toujours prêt à t'écouter . Et les autres aussi , j'en suis sure . Tu as trouvé des amis . Tu n'es plus seule .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Debout , debout , debout , debout !!!!!

-Hein , quoi ?

Kitty me saute dessus . Elle est tout a fait réveillé . Je marmonne :

-Laisses-moi , il est que sept heures et demi du matin , c'est trop tôt pour se lever le dimanche !

-Pas pour un digisauveur !

-Bon bon , d'accord , c'est bon . De toute façon , je suis réveillée maintenant . 

Repoussant les draps , je saute en bas du lit . Et après m'être habilllée , je prépare Kit . Oui , parce qu'on a trouvé une méthode pour que je puisse la transporter sur mon épaule sans que les gens s'aperçoivent que c'est un digimon . C'est très simple : j'enroule une bande autour du front de Kitty , et une au bout de sa queue , de manière à cacher le symbole et la division de sa queue . Ainsi camouflée , elle a l'air d'un chat tout à fait normal qui se serait bléssé . Et on ne remarque pas que ses petites lunes ne sont pas des boucles d'oreilles , si on ne regarde pas de trop près . Une fois ce travail fini , nous sortons .

-Bon , que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? On peut pas aller dans le digimonde , alors quel est ton programme ?

-Je sais pas , réponds le digimon . Peut-être qu'on devrait aller trouver les autres et leur dire qu'on revient dans le groupe ?

Oui , peut-être . C'est vrai qu'hier , la discussion avec Ken m'a fait du bien . Parler enfin avec quelqu'un qui vous écoute de tout ce que vous gardez depuis 14 ans , ça vous enlèves un grand poids sur le coeur . Mais est-ce que je dois prévenir les autres maintenant ou j'attends lundi ? Franchement , j'hésite . 

-Envoie-leur au moins un mail ! 

-Oui , tu as raison .

Nous partons nous installer sur la plage . J'ouvre mon digi-analyzer . Je commence à taper l'adresse de chacun des digisauveurs . Puis j'envoies ce message :

"Salut . J'écris pour dire que j'ai décidé de revenir dans le groupe . Je m'excuse d'avoir causé des ennuis , mais j'avais besoin de temps . Je ne sais pas si vous pardonnez , mais moi je regrette . Répondez vite s'il vous plait . Merci . Ash ."

Je n'ai bien sur pas envoyer ce message à Ken , j'en envois un autre :

"Je reviens . Merci pour tout . Ash ."

Les réponses ne tardent pas : Génial , super , enfin ce genre de truc . Kari m'a répondu qu'elle était très contente et comprenait et a ajouté que Gatomon voulait s'excuser auprès de Nékomon . Je regardai mon digimon :

-Je sais pas , répondit celle-ci .

-Ah si , tu sais , dis-je . Moi j'ai fait un effort , alors fais en un toi aussi . Je ne veux plus qu'il y ai des disputes au sein de notre groupe .

-Bon , d'accord . Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi .

-Génial ! je m'exclame en la prenant dans mes bras . Je te l'ai jamais dis , mais je t'adores ! 

-Eh , doucement , tu m'éttouffes !

Je commence à rire . Puis m'arrête aussitôt .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon symbole . J'ai l'impression qu'il a légèrement brillé .

FIN DE LA PARTIE 3 .

J'espère que ça vous a plu . Si oui , courez lire la partie 4 !


	4. Révélations

Voilà la partie 4 de la fanfic . Comme l'indique son titre , il y aura pas mal de rebondissements .

Révélations .

-Tu es sure ? me demande Kit .

-Absolument . En tout cas , si il a brillé tout à l'heure , maintenant , il ne brille plus .

Dommage . Moi qui pensait avoir réussi . Mais j'y songe ! Il a brillé lorsque j'ai dit à Kit que je l'adorait ! Je lui explique .

-C'est surement ça ! Tu as montré une petite partie de tes sentiments , c'était la première fois que tu le faisais , donc c'est peut etre pour ça que ça n'a brillé qu'un petit peu .

-Oui , peut être ....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Biiiiiiiiiiipppppppppp !!!!!!!!!!

-Ah , quoi ? que ? .... Oh , ce fichu réveil !

Je l'éteind . Faudra que je pense à changer la sonnerie . Je me lève . En poussant les draps , Kitty , qui dormait au bout du lit , tombe par terre :

-MIAOUAÏE !!!

-Tais-toi , je chuchote , tu vas te faire repérer .

-Désolée . Miaaaahhhh !! baille-t-elle . Je suis fatiguée .

-Même pour un digimon de digisauveur ? je la taquine .

-Très marrant . Bon , au lieu de faire de l'humour , on ferait mieux de se dépécher . 

Elle a raison . Ce soir , on n'ira pas seules dans le digimonde . Et oui , comme prévu nous rejoignons l'équipe aujourd'hui .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A l'école , je prends place à mon bureau . Y a pas grand monde dans la salle , Kari , TK et Davis ne sont pas encore arrivés . Kittymon est dans la salle informatique , et logiquement tout les autres digimons vont l'y rejoindre . Tant mieux , elle se sentira moins seule . Tiens , voilà Kari . Elle se précipite vers moi :

-Salut ! Ca va ? J'espere que t'as pas changé d'avis !

-T'en fais pas .

-Pourquoi t'as décidé de revenir ?

-Le temps m'a fait réfléchir .

-C'est vrai , il a fais très beau hier ! me taquine-t-elle .

-Grosse maligne !

On éclate de rire . Ca fait du bien de retrouver ses amis .

* * * * * * * * *

-Bonjour les enfants , s'exclame le prof principal (celui de japonais ) en entrant dans la salle . Avant de commencer le cours , je dois vous annoncer quelque chose . Comme vous le savez , les vacances de Noel devraient avoir lieu dans deux semaines . Mais cette année , en raison des elections présidentielles , notre ministre de l'éducation , Mr Yang (!*) , nous a annoncé qu'une semaine serait rajoutée . Les vacances commenceront donc vendredi soir , et dureront trois semaines .

Cette (bonne) nouvelle arrachent des cris de joies de la plupart des élèves . Kari me dis :

-C'est super cool !

-Génial oui , renchérit Davis qui est juste derrière nous .

-Oui , on aura plus de temps pour le digimonde , j'ajoute .

TK , à coté de Davis , termine :

-Et moins de temps à passer avec Ogremon !

On se met à rire . Je suis contente qu'on ai retrouvé notre complicité . Le prof continue :

-Du calme , les enfants . Je dois aussi vous parler de la fête de Noel qui a lieu chaque année la veille des vacances de Noel . Elle se déroulera donc vendredi soir , car elle est avancée à cause des vacances . N'oubliez pas que ça se passera à la salle des fêtes et qu'elle est organisée par le collège et le lycée d'Odaiba . Il y aura donc des lycéens avec vous , collègiens . Par contre , je tiens à ce que ma classe se comporte bien . C'est d'accord ?

Tout le monde s'exclame "Oui ! " , puis le cours commence .

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Le soir dans la salle informatique , en attendant Ken qui est dans un autre collège que nous et qui doit venir en tramway , la discussion est basée non pas sur les digimons , mais sur la fête de vendredi . Evidemment , tout le monde veut s'y rendre .

-Tu viendra , Ash , n'est-ce pas ? me demande Yolei .

-Mmmm .... je suppose que oui . Je ne me suis jamais rendu à une fête auparavent , mais je suis sure que ce sera amusant .

-C'est sur que ça le sera , dit Davis . Mais , au fait , ton père sera d'accord , tu pense ?

-Bien sur , n'est ce pas Kit ? je réponds en faisant un clin d'oeil à mon digimon .

-Absolument , confirme cette dernière .

J'explique vite fait aux autres que maintenant , je suis "libre" . Puis , je reviens aux digimons :

-Au fait , qu'avez-vous fait durant ces quatres dernières semaines ? Nous , nous avons détruits un maximum d'anneaux maléfiques . Mais Darkangewomon n'est pas réaparru .

-Nous , ils sont revenus souvent , s'exclame Demiveemon . On a pas réussi à les battre mais on les tiens à distance avec nos digivolutions ADN .

-Digivolutions ADN ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est deux digimons de niveau champion qui fusionnent ensemble pour n'en former qu'un , beaucoup plus fort que les deux , explique TK . X-Veemon et Stingmon se digivolvent en Paildramon ou Impèrialdramon , selon qu'ils utilisent le pouvoir d'Azulongmon ou pas , Gatomon et Aquilamon se digivolvent en Sylphymon , et Patamon et Armadillomon se digivolvent en Shakkumon . 

-C'est pratique , dit Kittymon . Je me demande qui pourrait être mon partenaire pour une digivolution ADN ?

-Concentrons nous d'abord sur ta digivolution aux niveaux ultime et méga , je la calme . Quand on aura réussi , on pourra songer à l'ADN , mais pas avant .

-Vous n'avez pas encore réussi à digivolver Nékomon ? s'étonne Kari . Tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu vous être fatal si vous aviez rencontré les démons ! Heuresement que vous êtes revenues avec nous . Au fait , quel est la signification de ton symbole ?

-Gennai a dit que c'était la pureté , que ça représentait la pureté de mes sentiments . Il m'a dit que c'était à moi de découvrir comment le faire marcher , mais j'y arrive pas . Enfin , je crois qu'il a légèrement brillé hier . Mais pas beaucoup et pas longtemps .

-T'inquiètes pas , on va vite résoudre ce problème .

A ce moment là , Ken entre dans la salle :

-Salut tout le monde !

-Salut !

Bon , maintenant que tout le monde est là , Yolei ouvre le digipassage . La minute d'après , nous sommes dans le digimonde . 

-En avant ! s'écrie Davis . 

-Chut ! Tu tiens vraiment à nous faire repérer ? essaie de le calmer Yolei .

-Dis donc , si j'ai besoin de ton avis , je te le demanderai !

-En attendant , tais toi , tu risque de tout fiche en l'air !

-Oh , j'ai contrarié mademoiselle ? 

-Arrêtes !

Et c'est reparti ! Pendant qu'il se disputent , nous commençont à marcher à la recherche de digimons sous l'emprise d'anneaux . Tiens , Gatomon et Nékomon ont fais la paix , on dirait ! Elles discutent tranquillement comme si il ne s'était rien passé . Tant mieux . Mais tout ça n'est que de courte durée . Un grand digimon apparait , controlé par un anneau . C'est un Snimon . Il est très rapide , la tache ne va pas être facile ! Aussitot , les digimons entrent en action , que se soit par digivolution normale ou hyper .

-Patamon , hyper-digivolve toi en ..... PEGASUSMON !

-Veemon , digivolves-toi en .... X-VEEMON !

-Armadillomon , hyper-digivolves-toi en .... DIGMON !

-Nékomon , hyper-digivolves-toi en ..... TORAMON !

-Wormon , digivolves-toi en .... STINGMON !

-Hawkmon , digivolves-toi en .... AQUILAMON !

-Gatomon , hyper-digivolves-toi en .... NEFERTIMON !

Puis tous partent à l'assaut . Le combat n'est pas facile , Snimon est très rapide , et les digimons doivent faire en sorte de ne pas le blesser tout en évitant ses attaques .

-LASSO D'OR !

Nefertimon et Pegasusmon ont réussis à ligoter Snimon . Toramon fini le travail :

-RAYON LUNAIRE !

L'anneau se désintègre enfin . Tant mieux . Snimon s'en va , et nos digimons retournent à leur forme disciple - sauf Nékomon et Gatomon qui sont à la forme champion , bien sur . 

-Oh la la , s'écrie Cody , les digimons sont de plus en plus dur à battre . 

-Ca veut dire que la source n'est pas loin , explique Néko .

-Hein ?

-C'est Ash qui m'a dit ça . Plus il y aura de digimons avec des anneaux , plus il y aura de chances que Darkangewomon et Darkangemon se montrent . Et la , paf ! On les attaquera . C'est bien comme plan , non ?

-Oui , c'est vrai qu'il est bien , admet Davis . Moi-même j'aurai pas fait mieux .

-C'est sur , monsieur aurait trouvé , mais monsieur ne l'a pas fait , repart Yolei .

-Et toi , tu l'aurais trouvé , chipie ?

-Tu vas voir espèce de ....

-Ils ne s'arrèteront donc jamais ?! soupire TK .

* * * * * * * * * * 

Finalement , on est rentré chez nous . Les deux démons ne se sont pas montrés . C'est pas grave , on trouvera demain . Une fois chez moi , je m'enpresse de cacher Kit dans ma chambre . Puis je rejoint mon père à table .

-Ou étais-tu ? me demande ce dernier .

-Avec des amis .

-Toujours les mêmes , je suppose ?

-Oui . Au fait , je voulais te dire , les vacances sont avancées d'une semaine . C'est cool , tu trouves pas ?

-Si tu le dis .

Oh , il ne fait vraiment aucun effort ! J'essaie encore :

-Ah oui , y a une fête organisée par le collège vendredi soir . Je pourrai y aller ?

-Je suppose que oui . Après tout , c'est l'une des dernières fois où tu verras tes amis .

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

Mon père me regarde dans les yeux :

-Ash , j'ai été muté à Kyushu . 

Kyushu ? c'est à l'autre bout du pays , totalement au sud !

-On part dans deux semaines . Mais cette fois , fini les déménagements . C'est définitif . Je n'aime pas Tokyo , et je ne suis pas mécontent de partir . 

Je me lève . C'est pas vrai ! Il peut pas me faire ça ! Je crie :

-JE VEUX PAS !

Puis je cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre . 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain , avant de quitter Kittymon qui est dans la salle informatique , je lui murmure :

-Pas un mot de tout ça aux autres , compris ?

-Compte sur moi !

Puis je vais en classe . Je m'efforce de ne pas montrer aux autres que j'ai un problème . Apparemment , j'y arrives bien , car aucun ne me demande quoi que se soit . Le soir , dans le digimonde , nous délivrons un Meramon d'un anneau , mais toujours aucune trace de Darkangemon et Darkangewomon . Nous rentrons chez nous démoralisés . Moi , je reste un peu à trainer dans les rues avec Kittymon . Celle ci est revenu à la question qui la travaille depuis des semaines :

-Qu'est ce que Gennai a voulu dire par .....

-Kitty , tu peux pas oublier ça un peu , c'est pas le plus important !

-Mais je VEUX savoir !

-Je sais , je sais ..... moi , c'est autre chose qui me tracasse .

-Ton symbole ?

Tiens , je l'avais presque oublié , celui-là . Bon , alors maintenant , j'ai deux problèmes .

-Oui , ça aussi , mais surtout le fait que nous allons déménager . Je veux pas , je suis bien ici .

-Mais je croyais qu'avant ça te faisait rien de changer de ville sans arrêt .

-Oui , avant . Mais plus maintenant . Tu comprends , j'ai enfin trouvé ma place . Et puis .... si je part , on ne se reverra plus . 

-Hein ?

-Oui , comment veux-tu que je t'emmène avec moi ? Et puis , je ne pourrai plus aller dans le digimonde .

-Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour , mais ...... moi non plus je veux pas que tu partes ! Je vais devenir quoi moi , sans toi ? 

Nous continuons à marcher . Le soleil commence à se coucher , mais je n'y prête pas attention . Kit me manquera beaucoup , c'est sur . Et tous mes amis aussi ..... Et ....

-Ash ?

Je relève la tête et Kitty rentre aussitôt dans mon sac . C'est Yamato . Ca alors ! Ca fais longtemps que je l'ai pas vu , en fait depuis la première fois où je suis allée dans le digimonde . Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de penser sans arrêt à lui .... 

-Salut , Matt . Ca fait longtemps .

-Oui , c'est sur . Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Hein ? Oh , heu ... oui , enfin je crois . J'arrives pas à faire briller mon symbole , et ça par contre , ça m'embêtes .

-C'est lequel , alors ?

-La Pureté .

-Jamais entendu parler .... Mais je t'aiderai , compte sur moi .

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Je sais pas encore , mais je suis décidé à te donner un coup de main .

Oh , c'est trop sympa ! Mais comment lui dire ? Ne sachant comment m'y prendre , je me contente de le regarder droit dans les yeux , et de murmurer :

-Merci . Si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire en retour ....

-Oui . Je voulais te demander si .....

Un grand cri strident le coupe en plein milieu de sa phrase :

-Maaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttt !!!!!!!!

-Oh non , Jun ! s'exclame-t-il .

Jun ? C'est la soeur de Davis , je crois . De la façon dont il nous en parle , j'ai l'impression que c'est une peste . Jun arrive sur nous en courant et saute au cou de Yamato :

-Alors , tu t'ennuyais de ta petite amie , n'est-ce pas ? Eh , c'est qui celle-là ? s'exclame-t-elle en me jetant un regard mauvais .

-C'est , heu ... une amie .

-T'approches pas de lui , compris ? me lance-t-elle méchamment . Au fait , Matt chéri , tu viens avec moi à la fête ?

-Heu , justement , je .... Oh , regarde , je crois que je viens de voir Michael Jackson entrer dans le centre commercial !

-C'est vrai ? Vite , je vais aller lui faire signer mon t-shirt !

Puis elle part comme une fusée . Cette fille est folle ! Matt m'entraine par le poignet :

-Dépéchons-nous de déguerpir avant qu'elle se rende compte que c'était pas vrai !

Nous courons jusqu'au pont qui est à coté du terrain de foot . C'est assez éloigné pour que Jun ne nous retrouves pas . Une fois là bas , je dis :

-Alors ? Que voulais-tu me demander ?

-Voila , heu .... est-ce que tu acceptes de venir à la fête avec moi , vendredi ? Mon groupe doit y donner une représentation au début de la soirée , mais après ...

La fête ? J'y pensais plus ! A vrai dire , je n'ai plus du tout envie d'y aller , étant donné que c'est la "dernière fois que je peux m'amuser avec mes amis ." Je deteste les dernières fois . Et me voilà invitée par Matt ! Je suis sure que beaucoup de filles aimeraient être à ma place , et une offre pareille ne devrait pas se refuser , mais malgré tout , je murmure :

-Je n'y vais pas .

-Quoi ? Mais TK m'avait dit que ....

-Je suis désolée .

Puis je part .

* * * * * * * * * * * 

A la maison , dans ma chambre , Kittymon ne cesse de m'embêter :

-Allez , vas-y à cette fête !

-Non .

-Tu ne sais pas saisir ta chance , tu es invité par le plus beau garçon que tu connaisse - et il ne te laisse pas indifférente , j'en suis sure , et ne le nie pas - et tout ce que tu trouves à faire , c'est de décliner son invitation .

-Kitty , j'ai d'autre problèmes plus importants que ça !

-Bon , d'accord , mais tu sais pas ce que tu rates . En tout cas , il était prévu que nous autres , digimons , on irait chez TK pendant que vous seriez à la fête . Et je ne compte pas rater ça ! 

-Rien ne te retient . Moi , je n'irai nul part . 

-Mais ....

-C'est comme ça .

* * * * * * * * * *

Nous y voilà . La semaine a passé trop vite . On est déjà vendredi . La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit . En silence , je me dirige en compagnie des autres vers les casiers . Je n'ai toujours rien dit . Toujours en silence , je prends toutes les affaires de mon casier , puis je le ferme , pour la dernière fois . J'essaie de ne rien montrer , mais si c'était mon genre , je serai au bord des larmes . Quoique ... je pense que ça me ferait pas de mal , en tout cas ça a marché la dernière fois . Mais pas devant tout le monde . Sur le chemin du retour , le reste du groupe me lance un "à tout à l'heure! " S'ils savaient ! Je n'irai pas à la fête ce soir , mais je leur dirai tout dès lundi , c'est décidé . On a prévu de se retrouver chez TK pour aller dans le digimonde . Kitty est parti avec TK et Patamon , comme tous les autres digimons , d'ailleurs . Je lui ai confié mon symbole (elle a maintenant deux colliers !), je n'avais pas envie de le garder sur moi . Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien .....

* * * * * * * * * * 

Je suis sortie . C'est l'une des dernière fois où je peux me balader dans le quartier . J'erre . Inconsciamment , je me dirige vers la salle des fêtes . J'arrive par derrière , mais j'y reste cachée . La fête a déjà commencé et bat son plein . Une chanson me parvient aux oreilles .Je reconnais la voix de Matt . Il chante super bien ! Et dire que je vais devoir le quitter , lui aussi ....Oh , tout ça est trop dur ! Je m'en vais , loin de cette salle , loin des rires , de lui ....

* * * * * * * * * *

Continuant mon errance , j'ai atteri dans le square . Il est désert , evidemment , tout le monde est à la fête . Le jardin public est éclairé par la presque-pleine lune .... La lune .... ça me fait penser à Kit . J'aurai tellemnt voulu la faire réussir à se digivolver ! Je sais que c'est la chose qu'elle voudrait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre . Et je n'ai jamais put lui offrir . Beaucoup de monde m'a aidé , et moi , que leur ais-je offert en retour ? Rien . J'en ai marre . Mais là , Ken ne sera pas là pour que je puisse tout lui confier . Parce que même si les autres me disent que si j'ai un problème , je dois leur en parler , je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire , sauf avec Ken . Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que c'est avec lui que j'ai le plus de points communs . Kit pourra garder mon symbole , de toute façon , ce n'est qu'un vulgaire pendentif , vu que je ne sait pas le faire marcher ...

-Ash ? 

Je me retourne . Matt . Je lui demande :

-Mais ? Et la fête ? Tu n'y reste pas ? Tu avais l'air d'avoir tellement envie d'y aller ...

Yamato s'est raproché de moi . Il est très près . Mon coeur bat à toute vitesse . Il me prends les mains , et murmure :

-Je m'en fiche , de cette stupide fête , j'avais envie d'être avec toi .... Rien qu'avec toi ....

Mon visage se raproche du sien . Mes yeux sont plongés dans ses yeux . Doucement , il m'embrasse . Fermant les yeux , et je lui rends son baiser . En ce moment , tout mes ennuis se sont envolés . Il n'y a plus que lui et moi .... J'aimerai que cet instant dure toujours . Matt , mettant une fin (très provisoire )à notre baiser , me murmure alors dans le creux de l'oreille les mots que personne ne m'avait jamais dis , et que je désirai entendre depuis toujours :

-Je t'aime .

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dans mon lit , le soir , je ne peux pas dormir . Kittymon est restée chez Patamon et TK . Moi , je repense à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Matt . C'est ça , ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un ? C'est très nouveau pour moi , et pas du tout désagréable . Et puis ça rassure de se sentir aimée . Matt est la première personne qu'il la fait . Oh , si il n'y avait pas ce problème de symbole et de départ , tout serait parfait ! J'aurai voulu arrêter le temps , rester au moment où il n'y avait que lui et moi ....

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Le lendemain , en allant avec Kari récupérer Kitty chez TK , je remarque que celle-ci est excitée comme une puce ! (contraste plutôt étonnant pour un chat , digimon certes , mais chat quand même !)

-Ash , Ash , tu ne devinera jamais ! 

-Si tu ne me le dis pas , non !

A ce moment-là , un groupe de personne passe devant nous .

-Tu me le dira plus tard .

Une fois tranquilles ( Kari devait rejoindre Tai au terrain de foot ) , elle s'écrie :

-Ton symbole a brillé , et pas qu'un peu , cette fois !

-QUOI ? Mais quand ?

-Hier soir . On était en train de discuter , les autres et moi , quand il s'est mis à briller très fort ! Tu peux pas savoir l'energie que j'ai eu , tout d'un coup !

-Et tu t'es digivolvé ?

Kit prend un air penaud :

-Ben ... non . Je pouvai , mais je me suis dit que si t'étais pas là pour partager cet instant avec moi , ça valait pas la peine . 

C'est super sympa de sa part . Je suis très touchée .

-Mais dis-moi , continue-t-elle , t'as fais quoi hier soir ? Il s'est pas mis à briller tout seul , non ? Alors ?

-Ah , heu ... et bien .. je .... 

Me voilà en train de bafouiller comme une idiote ! Et en plus , je sens le rouge me monter au joues .

-T'étais avec Matt , c'est ça ? T'as finalement accepter son invitation ? 

-Pas du tout ! Heu ... enfin si , j'étais avec lui , mais pas à la fête .

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ? me taquine-t-elle .

Je crois que là , j'ai carrément rougi . 

-Oui , je finis par avouer . Mais un mot , un seul petit mot de tout ça aux autres , et je te découpe les oreilles !

-Ca va , ça va , t'enerves pas ! Au fait , ton pendentif , dit-elle en me le tendant .

-Merci .

-Tu vois , j'avais raison !

-De quoi ?

-Ton symbole a brillé grâce à l'amour que tu portes à Matt !

Je reste interloquée . C'est vrai , elle a raison !

-Tu es géniale , Kit !

-Je sais , et je suis modeste ! réponds-t-elle en riant .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lundi , nous sommes retourner dans le digimonde , comme prévu . J'espère que cette fois , les démons vont se montrer ! Je pourrai peut-être utiliser mon symbole.... Nous marchons tous dans le grand champs qui sépare la montagne de la forêt . Après tout , on a fouillé la forêt , alors autant passer à la montagne . Dans le champs , plus loin , on entends des cris . On s'approches . Ce sont deux Gatsumons en train de se battre . Ils ont evidemment un anneau chacun . Aussitôt , je m'écrie :

-Néko , on peut pas les laisser comme ça , ils vont finir comme les Gizamons ! Vite , fais quelque chose !

-Ok !

-Attends , je vais t'aider , s'exclame Gatomon .

Ca alors , je savais qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées , mais de là à ce qu'elles coopèrent ! 

-Boomerang Lunaire !

-Griffe Lumière !

Les deux anneaux sont aussitôt détruis . Les Gatsumons , reprenants leurs esprits , s'exclament avant de s'enfuir :

-Faites attention ! Ils ne sont pas loin !

"Ils" ? De qui veulent-ils parler ? La réponse retentit en même temps que deux rires sournois : Darkangemon et Darkangewomon se montrent enfin ! A nous de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Davis s'écrie :

-Tout le monde se digivolve !

Les digimons ne sont font pas attendre : Veemon se digivolve aussitôt en X-Veemon , Patamon en Angemon , Gatomon en Angewomon , Wormon en Stingmon , Armadillomon en Ankylomon , Hawkmon en Aquilamon . Quant à Néko ....

-Nékomon , digivolves toi en .... Nékomon ! Ash , ça marche toujours pas !

-Oh non , c'est pas vrai ! Bon , calmes-toi , c'est pas grave . HYPER-DIGIVOLUTION !!!

-Nékomon , hyper-digivolves-toi en ... TORAMON !

TK s'éxclame :

-Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de passer à l'ADN !

Avant que les digimons puissent le faire , une puissante attaque les envoies tous au tapis . Ils reviennent immédiatement à leur forme disciple . C'est pas possible ! Je crie aux autres :

-Ils faut vite trouver une solution ! 

Puis , je crie aux démons :

-Vous nous voulez quoi , à la fin ?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darkangemon a un sourire mauvais , puis lève la main : un bras invisble soulève alors chacun des digisauveurs , à l'exeption de Ken et moi , puis une force mystèrieuse les plaque au sol .

-Ainsi , c'est toi , Ashley Mitasuki .

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demande Ken , en se plaçant devant moi .

-Et Ken Ichijouji , continue le monstre . Voila donc les deux digisauveurs qui sont à l'origine de tout ça .

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? je demande .

-Vous auriez pu être de bons éléments pour les Ténèbres . D'ailleurs , Ken , il est regrettable que tu n'y sois pas resté . Mais notre plan pour t'y attirer avait bien réussi .

-Comment ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante . C'était Malomyotismon qui avait tout manigancé .

-Faux , il y avait plus puissant que lui , et c'était nous .Tu ne te souviens pas ? feint de s'étonner Darkangewomon . C'est vrai que tu étais jeune à l'époque . Nous avions envoyé ce digivice noir à ton intention , mais il est tombé entre les mains de ton frère , Sam . Ton frère t'empéchait d'avoir accès à ce digivice , et il fallait absolument que tu le reprennes . Tu as réussi , et c'est à ce moment-là que tes relations avec Sam ont commencé à se dégrader . Malgré tout , tu étais encore trop bon pour venir du côté des Ténèbres . Nous avons donc décider de te rendre l'âme plus noire , et pour cela il fallait que tu traverse une pèriode difficile . Nous avons donc décider de provoquer l'accident de voiture qui a tué Sam . Tu n'as donc pas tort quand tu affirmes que c'est à cause de toi que ton grand frère est mort .

Ken a pali .

-C'est pas vrai ... Non , c'est pas possible ...

L'ange des Ténèbres se tourne alors vers moi :

-Et toi , Ash , tu te demande ce que tu viens faire là-dedans , non ? me demande Darkangewomon . En fait , tu as été la première que nous avons voulu convertire aux Ténèbres . Nous avions entrepris cette tache lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé . Mais , à cause de ta mère , cela a échoué .

-Ma ... mère ?

-Oui , c'était une digisauveuse , tout comme toi , et elle possédai ton symbole . Elle avait découvert que le seule moyen de te sauver était de purifier ton coeur , et pour ce faire , elle devait se sacrifier en te donnant toute son énergie . Ce qu'elle a fait . Voilà en quoi tu es responsable de la mort de ta mère . Mais tout n'est pas irrécupérable . Il suffirait de vous enlever vos symboles , à toi et aux autres , pour que le digimonde et vous , digisauveurs , soient sous notre contrôle . Et ceci est sur le point de se faire .

-Boomerang Lunaire !

Je me retourne : Néko a lancé son attaque contre Darkangemon . Evidemment , elle ne lui fait rien , mais est tout de même suffisante pour le déconcentrer . Délivrés de leur étreinte , les digisauveurs se relèvent . Cody ouvre le passage dans une petite télé qui se trouve non loin d'ici . C'est à peine si j'y prète attention . Je suis encore sous le choc produit par l'affreuse vérité que vient de me dévoiler le monstre . Heuresement , Ken me prend le poignet et m'entraînes vers le passage. La minute qui suit , nous sommes dans le monde réél . 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Nous avons atteris au milieu du square , par chance désert . Je prends Kitty dans mes bras , puis je dis aux autres :

-Bon , on se retrouve demain , même heure , même endroit .

Puis , sans leur laisser une chance de répondre , je pars en courant .

FIN DE LA PARTIE 4 .

Voila . C'était la partie 4 . La fin du fanfic est dans la prochaine partie . J'espère que ma fanfic vous plait . N'oubliez pas , n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques , vos suggestions , vos critiques , ou vos encouragements , à vous de voir ! Faites craquer ma boîte à e-mail ! 

Mon adresse : Eeveetrainer03@aol.com


	5. Le pouvoir des astres

Dernière partie , dernière ligne droite ! Allez hop , c'est parti ! Mais d'abord , présentation des digivolutions de Nékomon :

Mégamimon :(du japonais megami , déesse ) niveau ultime . Elle ressemble un peu à Angewomon . Elle porte une tunique jaune et rouge . Au bout de ses poignet sont pendus des rubans qui se finissent chacun par un croissant de lune . Elle porte un casque doré , et a deux grandes ailes bleues . 

Onzamon : ( de l'espagnol onza , guépard )niveau méga . C'est la tête et les jambes d'un guépard , et le buste d'une femme , de megamimon pour être précise . Elle a des yeux dorés hypnotiques et de grandes ailes blanches .

Le pouvoir des astres .

Je courais toujours . Je voulais fuir quelque chose que je ne pouvai éviter . J'essayais de fuir la vérité . C'est trop dur , je ne peux pas affronter ça . Mais pourquoi m'obstinais-je ? Je ne pouvais pas , et une partie de moi ne le voulait pas . J'enfouis cette partie-là le plus loin possible de mon esprit . J'arrêtai de courir , je fermai les yeux . Fuir , s'echapper , oublier , tout oublier .... Je ne pensai qu'à ça . Kittymon , sans dire un mot , sauta de mes bras et s'enfuit . Je ne cherchai pas à la retenir . Je serrai les poings . J'ai secoué la tête pour dire non . Non à quoi ? Je n'en savais rien . Toujours est-il que mon pendentif vint se cogner contre ma joue . Oh , ce symbole ! Il était la source de tout mes problèmes . De rage , je l'enlevai de mon cou , et le lançait le plus fort possible au sol , puis l'envoyai plus loin d'un coup de pied . Mon Digivice l'y rejoingnit . J'ai refermé les yeux , luttant contre les larmes qui m'assaillaient , et que je me refusai à verser . Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça . C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté . Puis je sentit quelque chose se frotter contre mes jambes . Je baissai les yeux : Kit . Une main se posa sur mon épaule . Je me retournai : c'était Ken . Kitty était allé chercher Ken . Ca me toucha de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi . Ken avait l'air bouleversé lui aussi :

-Tu sais ... pour ta mère .... Je comprends ce que tu ressens , après tout , ils ont fait la même chose à Sam . 

-Je sais que tu comprends . Mais ... c'est ... c'est si dur ! répondis-je en me blotissant dans ses bras , ceux qui me semblait être ceux d'un frère . 

Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible . Il ne fallait pas que je pleure ! Je sentis une larme sur ma joue . Mais ce n'était pas la mienne . Ken ! Il pleurait . Cela me fit un petit choc . Mais , comme moi , il avait du en avoir marre de lutter . Alors je me mis à pleurer aussi . Après tout , se laisser aller faisait du bien . Kitty et Wormon s'étaient blottis contre nos jambes en silence . C'est bizarre , mais à ce moment-là je ressentit un moment de paix incroyable . Nous sommes rester longtemps comme ça , pleurant tout les deux pour la même raison , partageant notre peine , l'un contre l'autre . On a tendance à l'oublier mais à 14ans , comme à 12 ou 15 , on est encore des enfants , malgré les apparences . Et être digisauveur est une tache lourde à porter pour nous . Si en plus on doit affronter des épreuves comme celle-ci , l'enfant en nous se réveille et fais sentir son desespoir . Il ne craint pas de le montrer , contrairement au "grand" , et il faut dire que cela fait du bien .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Une bataille . Notre bataille . Mais je ne peux aider les autres , je me contente de regarder , impuissante . Le démon lève sa main .... La souffrance s'abat , le monde entre en chaos . Tout le monde est à terre . Le monstre tend une dernière fois sa main au-dessus de lui ....

-ARRETEZ !!!!

Oh mon dieu , quel horrible cauchemar ! J'en tremble encore . Ce que j'ai vu , c'était .... c'était .... atroce , inhumain . Je ne peux rien faire . Tout , absolument tout est à cause de moi . Je saisis mon symbole dans ma main . Je l'ai récupéré hier , ainsi que mon D3 . Je murmure au pendentif :

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas briller quand je le veux ? Pourquoi me laisse tu impuissante face à cette menace ? Pourquoi .....

Kit vint se rouler en boule contre moi . Sa présence me rassurai . Mais elle ne suffit pas à calmer mes craintes . J'avais eu Kari au téléphone avant de dormir . Taï avait décidé de passer à l'action . Demain , anciens et nouveaux digisauveurs s'uniront pour vaincre les Ténèbres . Et je ne pourrai les aider lors de cette bataille finale . Je posai ma main sur le dos de mon digimon endormie :

-Excuse-moi ....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain , je me sentai mal . Pas physiquement , mais mentalement . Ne pouvoir aider les autres était mon principal problème , mais je ne leur avait pas dis que je partai vendredi . Mais ce n'était qu'un détail . Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver tous sur un coin non fréquenté de la plage . Le même endroit où j'avais vu (ou plutôt crut ) voir mon symbole briller pour la première fois . J'arrivait en même temps que Yolei , TK et Cody . Tout le monde ne tarda pas à être réuni : Taï , Matt , Izzy , Joe , Mimi (revenue d'Amérique pour les vacances de Noel ), Kari , TK , Sora , Davis , Cody , Yolei , Ken et moi . Izzy ouvrit le passage . Je n'osai croiser le regard de Matt , j'avais peur . Mais de quoi ? Une fois dans le digimonde , les anciens digisauveurs retrouvèrent leurs digimons . Ils avaient l'air pour la plupart déterminés . Cela me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise . Je sentit une patte se glisser dans ma main :

-Ne t'en fais , on les aura , on y arrivera cette fois , dit Nékomon .

-J'aimerai avoir ta confiance , répondis-je , mais rapelles-toi que sans le symbole on ne peut rien faire .

-Ne dit pas ça , on ...

Deux rires que je ne connaissai que trop bien résonnèrent . Les anges maléfiques n'allaient pas tarder à se montrer . Les digimons ne perdirent pas de temps :

-Agumon , sur-digivolve-toi en .... WARGREYMON !

-Gabumon , sur-digivolves-toi en ...... METALGARURUMON !

-Byomon , digivolves-toi en....... BIRDRAMON ! Birdramon , digivolves-toi en .... GARUDAMON !

-Tentomon , digivolves-toi en....KABUTERIMON ! Kabuterimon , digivolves-toi en ... MEGAKABUTERIMON !

-Gomamon , digivolves-toi en.... IKKAKUMON ! Ikkakumon , digivolves-toi en ....ZUDOMON !

-Palmon , digivolves-toi en.... TOGEMON ! Togemon , digivolves-toi en ....LILLYMON !

-Patamon , digivolves-toi en .... ANGEMON ! 

-Veemon , digivolves-toi en .... X-VEEMON !

-Hawkmon , digivolves-toi en ..... AQUILAMON !

-Armadillomon , digivolves-toi en ...... ANKYLOMON !

-Wormon , digivolves-toi en ....... STINGMON !

Puis Stingmon et X-Veemon digivolvèrent leur ADN en Paildramon , qui se digivolva en ImpèrialDramon , Angemon et Ankylomon devinrent Shakkoumon , et Gatomon et Aquilamon devinrent Sylphimon .Darkangewomon et Darkangemon firent leur apparition . Matt s'était approché de moi et m'avait pris la main . Mais je n'osai toujours pas affronter son regard . Nékomon n'avait pas bougé . Je me demandai pourquoi . Je tendis mon symbole :

-Il faut que ça marche !

-Non , ça ne fonctionnera pas comme ça , Ash ! répliqua Néko . C'est à toi de trouver la solution , et je préfèrerais que tu le fasses vite ! 

-Mais je ne peux pas !

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne VEUX pas ?

Cette question , je la reçut de plein fouet . C'était comme une gifle , mais en plus douloureux . Peut-être que oui , je ne voulai pas , mais comment se servir de ses sentiments , hein ? Comment ? Mais pourquoi c'était si compliqué ? La bataille faisait rage . Sans m'en rendre compte , j'avais laché la main de Matt qui était resté près de Métalgarurumon et j'avais reculé . J'étais maintenant contre un arbre , à l'arbri - du moins , pour le moment - de la bataille . 

-Ash , tu ne vas pas abandonner ?

Darkangewomon leva sa main et l'abattit . Une force puissante et invisible força les digimon à retourner à leur niveau disciple . Puis , cette même force plaqua les digimons et les digisauveurs au sol . Mais c'était pas juste ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça ! Le démon regarda autour de lui , semblant chercher quelque chose . Puis je comprit qu'il me cherchait .

-Ash ! Allez ! Secoue-toi !

Je reculai un peu plus . Je me souvenai de mon rêve . La souffrance s'abat ..... Le monde va entrer en chaos ....Je fermai les yeux . Une lumière m'envellopa . Je m'évanouis .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

J'ouvrai les yeux . Ou est-ce que j'avais atteri ? Je n'en savais rien , mais une chose est sur : c'était ..... magique : devant moi s'étendait un champ de fleur blanches . Le ciel était orangé , mais très lumineux en même temps . Une lègère brise soufflait . C'était très beau , excepté le fait que je ne savais pas où j'étais . Je cherchais Nékomon , mais elle n'était pas là . Mais ce que je découvris me stupéfia . Une femme plutôt grande était au milieu du champ . Elle portait une robe nacrée , et deux ailes immaculées pendaient de son dos . Elle avait des cheveux bleus ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les reins . Des yeux turquoises , comme les miens . Une expression douce et triste , mais ferme flotait sur son visage . Elle esquissa un sourire . Même si je ne l'avais jamais vu , même si c'était un ange , je la reconnue tout de suite :

- .... Ma ....... Maman ?

L'ange eu un hochement de tête affirmatif :

-Ashley .... murmura-t-elle .

-Maman ! répétais-je en me précipitant dans ses bras ouverts .

-Ashley , ma toute petite .... ma fille ....

J'arrivais pas à y croire . Comment je m'étais retrouvée là , moi ? J'étais tout de même pas morte ? Je m'en serais souvenue (non , c'est stupide ce que je dis là ) . Et où étais passée Néko ? J'avais une étrange sensation , vous savez , c'est comme quand on est heureux et triste à la fois , qu'on a envie de pleurer mais qu'on ne peut pas . Je demandai :

-Où je suis là ?

-Dans le royaume des Anges du monde digital . 

-Hein ? Du Digimonde ?

-Rapelles-toi que j'ai été digisauveuse , et comme je me suis sacrifiée pour toi et le monde digital , je suis venue ici . Et si je n'étais pas allée là , je n'aurai jamais pu te voir .

-Et pourquoi j'ai atteri là ?

-Ton symbole . Il t'as guidé à moi .

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'étais pas destinée au départ à être digisauveuse , tu le sais . C'est ce qui fait que ton symbole n'a pas fonctionné - du moins jusqu'à maintenant . Mais c'est surtout le fait que ...

-... je ne sache pas me servir de mes sentiments , je sais , finissais-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix . Mais comment on peut s'en servir ? Et surtout , comment on peut savoir que c'est ça , quand on y connais rien ? Comment savoir ce qu'est l'amour , l'amitié , l'espoir , quand on en a jamais eu ?

-Ton père n'est pas tendre avec toi , je sais . Il ne t'a jamais montré combien il t'aimait .

-Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas . Il m'en veut . Il dit que c'est à cause de moi que t'es morte . Et il a raison .

-Non , ce n'est pas à cause de toi , tu entends ? Ce choix , je l'ai fait . Mais ton père t'aime , sois en sure .

-Il est trop tard maintenant . 

-Peut-être pas pour tout . Tu dois aider les autres . Ton digimon se digivolvera si tu fais ce que je te dit .

-Que dois-je faire ?

Ma mère s'écarta légerement de moi .

-Ecoute ton coeur ..... écoute le , il te donnera la solution . Il faut que tu l'écoute . Maintenant , va . Va rejoindre tes amis .

-Mais ...

-Vas-y .

Je m'éloignai un peu . Je me retournai .

-Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

-Je te l'ai dit : écoute ton coeur . Que répond-t-il à cette question ?

-..... il ... il espère que oui .

-Alors tu peux être sure qu'on se reverra . Au fait , tiens attrape , dit-elle en me lançant quelque chose que j'attrapais au vol . Pour te prouver que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve .

J'ouvris les mains . C'était une petite barette en forme de croissant de lune . Je l'accrochai aussitôt dans mes cheveux . C'est le seul bijou que je m'autoriserai à porter .

-Maman .... quel était ton digimon ?

-Nékomon . Mais elle a tout oubliée . C'était dans une vie antèrieure . Elle a re-née en même temps que toi , mais impossible qu'elle se souvienne de cette vie passée . Il ne faut pas que tu lui en parles , du moins pas maintenant .

Je m'éloignai un peu plus . Puis me retournai une dernière fois :

-Au fait , on m'appelle Ash , dis-je malicieusement .

-Je sais , sourit l'ange . 

Je fermai les yeux . La lumière blanche m'envelloppa de nouveau .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-ASH ! ASH ! REVEILLE TOI !

J'ouvris les yeux . Nékomon avait l'air paniquée .

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est fini , je crois . On a plus aucune chance .

-Tu vas voir si on a plus aucune chance ! criais-je en me levant d'un bond .

Je regardai autour de moi : les digimons étaient à leur niveau disciple , ce qui fait qu'ils souffrait beaucoup plus que si ils avait été à leur forme entrainement , mais les démons s'amusaient à les faires tenir au niveau disciple . Tous étaient au sol dans les bras de leurs digisauveurs , très affaiblis eux aussi .Tous semblaient avoir perdu espoir . La terre s'était craquelée en plusieurs endroits , et des pics rocheux en sortait . Les plantes étaient devenues métal . C'était , oui , c'était le chaos . Les démons étaient toujours là . Mon dieu , il fallait que j'agisse vite . Comme dans mon rêve , Darkangemon leva sa main pour porter un coup fatal .

-ARRETEZ !!!!!!!!! hurlais-je .

Je venais de comprendre . Ecouter mon coeur , c'était accepter mes sentiments , ne pas les ignorer ou les refouler comme je le faisais tout le temps . Mes sentiments .... les symboles des autres digisauveurs . L'Amour , symbole de Sora , mais que j'avais dévelloppé avec Matt . L'Amitié , son symbole , que je devais accepter du reste du groupe , mais qui était déjà solide avec Néko , Ken et Kari . Le Courage , symbole de Taï , il allait m'en falloir pour vaincre le monstre . De l'Espoir (symbole de TK ) aussi . La Sincérité , symbole de Mimi . Pour écouter mon coeur , il avait fallu que je sois sincère avec moi-même . Tout ça était regroupé dans mon symbole , la Pureté . Je courai vers le champ de bataille :

-ARRETEZ !!

J'entendis les voix des autres :

-Arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est trop dangereux !

Mais je savais ce que je devais faire . Je laissai mes sentiments m'envahir . Une lumière éblouissante sortit alors de mon symbole . Mon D3 se mit à vibrer . Devant moi , Nékomon s'arrêta :

-Nékomon , digivolves-toi en ........ MEGAMIMON !!

La petite chatte qu'était Nékomon se transforma alors en une créature fantastique et enchanteresse : on aurait dit un ange , mais une impression plus forte s'en dégageait . Elle était magnifique . Darkangemon arrêta son geste :

-Ah ah , voila qui est interressant .... Un adversaire désespéré de dernière minute . Ainsi , Nékomon a put se digivolver . Très bien . Prépares-toi a connaitre le sort de tes amis . Je te laisse porter la première attaque .

-Vous le regretterez , dit Mégamimon avec un sourire machiavélique , le sourire que Néko faisait à chaque début de bataille .

Mais au lieu d'attaquer , elle se tourna vers les digimons affaiblis . Cette fois , ce fut elle qui tendit les bras vers eux :

-Régénération d'énergie !

Des centaines d'étoiles minuscules et extrèmement brillantes sortirent de ses mains tendues , et se regroupèrent en douze tas différents . Chacun alla a un digimon . La minute qui suivit , ImpèrialDramon , Silphymon , Shakkoumon , MétalGarurumon , Wargreymon , Lillymon , Zudomon , MegaKabiterimon et Garudamon se dressaient face à l'ennemi . Megamimon avait remi d'aplomb les disciples et ces derniers n'avaient pas perdu de temps a se redigivolver ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux , et les autres non plus . 

-NNNOOOONNNN ! rugit Darkangemon . Ils ne peuvent pas !

-Et bien si , répondis-je ironiquement . Vous vous êtes bien amusés , maintenant c'est notre tour ! 

-On vous a eu une fois , et nous recommencerons ! s'écria Darkangewomon .

-ALLEZ-Y ! hurla Taï à nos digimons .

Tous nos compagnons réunissaient leurs attaques , les lançant sur les monstres . Celle de Megamimon se déroulait ainsi : elle saisissait les lunes accrochées à ses poignées , celles-ci lançait chacune un rayon qui se rejoingnaient pour en former un gros . Cela s'appelait : Laser de lune . Bien sur , nos amis recevaient aussi des coups mais ils avaient le dessus ! Lorsqu'ils eurent suffisament affaiblis les démons , Megamimon me cria :

-Ash , il faut que je me digivolve à mon niveau méga ! Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on les aura !

-Bien ! 

-Attends , s'écria Taï , j'ai une idée ! Il faut que tous les mégas soient présent , et les ultimes les couvriront !

-Bonne idée , approuva TK . Shakkoumon ! 

Shakkoumon redevint Ankylomon et Angemon . Ce dernier se sur-digivolva en Seraphimon . Gatomon fit de même en devenant Magnadramon . Quant à Megamimon .... Je me concentrai sur mon symbole , sur elle .

-Megamimon , digivolves-toi en ........ ONZAMON !

Génial ! Ca avait marché ! Elle avait l'air très puissante ! Matt s'était rapproché de moi : 

-J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais , me dit-il en me prenant la main .

-Tu m'as beaucoup aidé .

-Comment ça ?

-Comme ça , répondis-je en lui donnant un rapide baiser .

Mais ce n'était pas le moment . La minute d'après , j'étais de nouveau concentrée sur la bataille . Métalgarurumon , Onzamon , Wargreymon , Seraphimon , Magnadramon et ImperialDramon-combattant-total , les méga , s'approchèrent des démons . Lillymon , MegaKabuterimon , Ankylomon , Aquilamon , Garudamon , Zudomon , les ultimes et champions , les couvraient . Lillymon ouvrit un passage vers Darkangemon et Darkangewomon :

-Canon fleur !

Les mégas purent ainsi accéder sans risques aux démons . Même si ceux-ci continuaient leurs attaques , les digimons passèrent à l'action . Les démons ne pouvaient plus nous battre . Ils ne pouvaient plus non plus envoyer leurs attaques . Tous nos digimons , affaiblis , étaient retournés à leur forme entrainement , mais ils avaient bien travaillé . Sauf Onzamon . Je lui demandai vite fait pourquoi , ne voulant pas la déranger trop dans la bataille .

-Regarde , dit-elle en me montrant le ciel de la nuit . Lorsque que les astres sont aussi fort , ma puissance est décuplée .

En effet , le ciel était dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles très brillantes . La lune était pleine . Onzamon leva les mains . Les astres de la nuit semblèrent se fondrent en elle . Elle porta l'attaque fatale à nos ennemis :

-Divination astrale ! 

Une lumière blanche l'entoura . Puis elle se forma en une gigantesque boule . Celle-ci fonça vers Darkangemon et Darkangewomon . 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les deux démons poussèrent un long cri déchirant . L'attaque d'Onzamon les avait atteint de plein fouet . Cette dernière se dé-digivolva et redevint Kittymon . Elle tomba épuisée dans mes bras et ferma aussitot les yeux . Si elle savait combien j'était fière d'elle ! Je la serrai contre moi . Les monstres étaient en train de se désintégrer lentement en de millions de particules noires . Kari s'exclama :

-Le bien a une fois de plus triomphé .

-Et le mal a encore perdu , renchérit Davis .

-Ca n'a tout de même pas été facile , observais-je .

Darkangemon et Darkangewomon s'écrièrent , avant de disparaitre entierement :

-Vous trouvez que nous battre à été dur ? Et que battre Malomyotismon l'a été tout autant ? Hahahahahahaha !

-Si battre des sbires est dur , comment vous débrouillerez vous pour le maitre ?! Hhahahahahahah !

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Taï .

Mais les anges maléfiques disparurent à jamais . Kari tenta de calmer son frère :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas . Je suis sure qu'ils disaient ça pour nous faire peur .

-Oui , tu as surement raison .

Matt me murmura :

-Tu as été formidable .

-Merci ....

Kitty entrouvrit un oeil :

-Faudrait pas m'oublier !

-Ne t'en fais pas , je ne t'oublies pas , lui répondis-je . Tu as été la meilleure de tous . 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Nous étions mercredi . Plus que deux jours . Et je n'avais toujours rien dit . Notre bataille de la veille avait encore ressérée les liens entre Kit et moi . Mais pourquoi devais-je partir ! Je decidai de raccompagner Kitty dans le digimonde . Une fois la-bas , redevenue Nékomon , elle me demanda :

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Tu le sais très bien , répondis-je en murmurant . Le pacte . Tu t'en souviens ? Une fois tout cela fini , chacune retournera de son coté . Alors voilà . Tu peux retrouver ton indépendance . Tu as quand même été une bonne amie . Tu me manqueras .

-Ash , je .... je suis touchée que tu te souvienne de ça . Mais .... je ne veux plus .

-Quoi ?

-Je veux rester avec toi . On est amies a la vie , a la mort , maintenant .

-Néko ..... merci !! Oh , je t'aime tant ! dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras .

-Tu crois que le coup des bandages marchera avec ton père ?

-Bien sur ! Ecoute , voila ce qu'on va faire ...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Et rapelles-toi : pas un mot , tu m'entends ?

-Mais oui , mais oui .

-Chut !

-Euh , je .... miaou !

-Voila , c'est mieux .

J'entre dans l'appartement . C'est déjà mercredi soir . Plus que deux jours . Mon père a déjà préparé ses bagages . Je me dirige vers lui :

-Euh , salut p'pa . Ca va ?

-Oui, Ash . C'est quoi ? demande-t-il en montrant Kittymon .

-Un chaton que j'ai trouvé . Il était tout seul . Est-ce que ....

-......tu peux le garder ? A une condition : va faire ta valise tout de suite , j'envoies nos affaires dès demain à Kyushu . Garde le strict minimum .

-Ok , merci p'pa !

Dans ma chambre , une fois la porte fermée , je m'écris :

-Ca a marché ! Oh , Kit , je suis si contente ! Avec toi , le déménagement sera un peu moins déprimant .

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? On peut plus se passer l'une de l'autre ! s'écrie-t-elle un peu fort .

-Oui , mais ...... chut !

-Euh .... miaou !

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kari .... TK ......Davis ..... Yolei .... Cody ..... Ken ...... tous les autres .... et .... Matt . J'avance vers eux . Mais ils reculent . Plus j'avance , et plus ils s'éloignent ... Non .... revenez .... me laissez pas .... je .....

-JE VEUX PAS !!!!!

Encore un cauchemar . Dire que je m'étais résignée à partir . Plus du tout maintenant . Pour empécher les larmes de me submerger , j'enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller . Je murmure :

-Pourquoi je dois partir .... laisser mes amis ..... alors que j'avais trouvé ma place ! C'est trop dur .... maman .......

Un souffle me balaie les cheveux . Elle est là , je le sens .

-M'man ?

Le souffle m'envelloppe , me rassure .

-Maman .... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Ecoute ton coeur ..... dis la vérité ....

-Mais je veux pas partir ! 

-Ne t'en fais pas ... dors .... tout va bien .... tout ira bien ..... dors ......

Je ne réponds rien , j'obéis .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin , après avoir passé les bagages à mon père , je sors faire un dernier tour au centre commercial , où j'espere tomber sur l'un des digisauveurs , et peut-être aussi trouver un petit souvenir pour ne pas oublier cette ville , ma ville , où mon destin s'est joué . Mais j'ai toujours pas envie de partir .... Kitty dors toujours à la maison , je me demande , si elle aussi . Toute à mes pensées , je regarde le sol , et je ne fais plus attention aux gens qui courent . Ce qui me vaut de me cogner contre l'un d'eux :

-Oh , excus ....... Matt ?!

-Ash ! Salut ... ça a pas l'air d'aller , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ... heu .... rien ... 

-Je suis sur que tu as quelque chose . Viens , allons nous assoir , dit-il en me prenant la main .

La minute qui suit , nous sommes assis a la terasse d'un petit café . 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? C'est moi qui invite ! s'exclame Matt .

-Merci , mais ... pas soif .

-Hein ? Tu es vraiment incroyable .

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde la-bas , dit -il en me désignant un groupe de trois filles d'environ 15 ans , le genre que je déteste , maquillées plus qu'il ne faut , mini-jupe , et tout le tralala , qui le regardent sans arrêt . Tu vois , des filles comme ça , j'en rencontre tout les jours , et je sais qu'elles mourraient d'envie d'être à ta place et toi tu trouves tout naturel de refuser . Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres .

-Matt !

-T'affoles pas , j'aimes pas du tout leur style . Regarde-moi ces idiotes .

Ca me rassure . Les filles gloussent comme des abruties en lui lançant des regards incessants . Matt me prend par l'épaule . Ce geste faire taire les trois filles immédiatement . Matt me glisse à l'oreille :

-Tu es différente , tu as ta personnalité et tu n'as pas peur de le montrer . Tu es toi-même , et tu es beaucoup plus mature que la plupart de ces filles , c'est pour ça que je t'aime .

-....

-Maintenant , dis-moi ce qui ne va pas .

-Mais rien , c'est juste que ... oh et puis zut , j'en ai marre ! Je pars demain soir a Kyushu , voila .

-Pour combien de temps ? Tu reviens quand ?

-Jamais .

-Comment ça ?

-Mon père a trouvé une place définitive pour son boulot la-bas . Fini les déménagements . Et pas de chance qu'on revienne , il deteste Tokyo .

-Ash ... tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt .

-Je ne pouvais pas , je n'osai pas . J'avais peur .....

-De quoi ?

-Je l'ignore ... 

-Tu l'as dis aux autres ?

-Non . Je compte le faire tout à l'heure . Mais je n'arrives pas a me faire à l'idée qu'on ne se reverra plus .

-Ecoute moi .... demain , avant ton départ , retrouve moi sur la plage .

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux passer un dernier moment avec toi ..... dit-il . Maintenant , va faire tes adieux aux autres , finit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue . 

Je me lève . Je voudrai l'embrasser mais ... un je-ne-sais-quoi me retient . Et si il ne m'aimait plus ? Sur cette dernière pensée , je reprends le chemin de mon immeuble . A la sortie du centre commercial , des personnes me barrent la route : les trois idiotes de filles sont là :

-Dis donc , toi , m'apostrophe la première . T'approches pas de Matt , il a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une gamine comme toi . 

-Et puis , il sera bientôt pris , renchérit l'autre .

-Alors ne te fais pas d'illusions , finit la troisième . Sa petite invitation , c'est un coup de chance , il t'as même pas embrassé .

J'explose :

-Melez-vous de vos affaires !

-Mais ce sont NOS affaires . Laisse tomber on te dis : Matt est à nous .

La , c'est trop : mon poing part tout seul droit dans l'estomac de la première fille . Les deux autres se jettent sur moi , mais je les arrêtes vite fait : coup de pied pour l'une , et coup de poing pour l'autre . Evidemment , je ne m'attend pas a ce que ces poupées barbies ripostent . Et tandis qu'elles gémissent tant qu'elles peuvent , je rentre chez moi .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ouf ! Je viens d'envoyer le dernier e-mail . J'ai décidée de rester cloitrée dans ma chambre jusqu'à demain soir . Je n'oses plus revoir les autres . Alongée à plat ventre sur mon lit , je m'efforce de suivre le cours de l'histoire d'un manga , mais je n'y arrives pas . Pourtant , elle me passionne d'ordinaire , ce sont des combats d'anges , mais là .... Bip bip bip ! Mon digi-analyzer sonne . Qui as pu me répondre si vite ? Je regarde : tout le monde . C'est super de voir qu'ils pensent à moi . Ils sont tous très tristes que je partent , d'après ce qu'ils disent . Et ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne leur en ai pas parlé plus tôt . Moi non plus , je pense . Ils voudraient que l'on se voit une dernière fois . Non , c'est trop dur . Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la force d'aller voir Matt . Je me contente de leur envoyer une réponse négative , en ajoutant qu'ils allaient tous me manquer , et que j'ai été vraiment très contente de les avoir connu . Et puis , on pourra s'écrire . Au revoir donc , et peut-être à bientôt ( on ne sait jamais .... ) . Tiens , au fait , Ken ne m'a pas répondu ! Bip , bip , bip ! Ah , voila sa réponse . Il pratique la télékinésie ou quoi ? ( ! ) Oui , je sais , c'est nul comme blague , mais je dis toujours des choses idiotes quend je suis déprimée . Bon , je lis le mail :

" Salut . C'est vraiment dommage que tu t'en aille . Pourquoi ne m'en a tu pas parlé avant ? Tu vas beaucoup me manquer . Pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'aime s'en vont ? D'abord Sam , puis toi ... D'accord , c'est pas pareil mais .... si en fait , je ressens la même chose que lorsque Sam est parti . C'est pas juste ! Jure moi une chose : promets moi qu'on se retrouvera bientot . Ken . "

Oh la la , il a l'air vraiment mal . Et moi aussi maintenant . Si ça continue , je vais me mettre à pleurer . C'est un vrai déchirement pour nous deux , a vrai dire . Si mon père n'était pas aussi .... méchant ! Jamais nous n'aurions à subir ça ! Mais je ne peux faire qu'une chose :

" Je te promet . Et jamais je ne t'oublierai . Ash ."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Il est 16H30 sur Tokyo Radio ! Et maintenant , éclatons-nous avec le dernier tube de ....."

Ouais , c'est ça , cause toujours , je pense en éteignant la radio . C'est fou commme je m'éclate . Je finis d'emballer mes dernières affaires . Trois coups sont frappés à la porte , qui s'ouvre :

-Ash , tu es prête ? Nous partons à 17H00 . 

-Heu .... J'aimerais faire un dernier tour à la plage avant de partir . Tu pourrais me récupérer là-bas ?

-Bien sur , répond mon père . Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller avec ton chat ! 

-Ben , que veux tu que j'en fasse sinon ? 

-Vas l'installer dans la voiture avec ton sac . Tu n'as qu'à la mettre la-dedans , dis-t-il en me tendant un panier à chat flambeant neuf .

-Tu ... tu l'a acheter exprés pour elle ?

-Non , pour le chat du voisin . Bien sur que c'est pour elle , grosse maligne ! Allez , va ! A la plage à 17H00 , ok ?

-Heu .... pas de problèmes , je répond , interloquée par sa soudaine gentillesse .

Je descend donc mettre Kittymon dans la voiture . Je lui demande :

-Tu es sure que tu peux rester toute seule jusqu'à 17H00 ?

-Ash ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu arrêtes de dire des choses stupides .

-Oui , tu as raison . Excuse moi .

-T'en fais pas , je vais piquer un petit roupillon et puis voila . Va voir ton chéri , toi !

-Tais-toi , dis-je en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la tête . Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà . Allez , à tout à l'heure !

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

J'arrives enfin sur la plage . Matt est déjà là .

-Matt ?

-Ash ... tu m'as fait peur , j'ai cru que tu ne viendrai pas ...

-Est ce que ça aurait été si grave que ça ?

-Oui , dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras . 

Je lui rend son étreinte . Je ferme les yeux très fort : j'ai été stupide de croire qu'il ne m'aimait plus . Des larmes perlent au coin de mes paupières . Mes doigts crispés se raccrochent à lui , comme si plus rien ne pouvait nous separer . Lui aussi me sert plus fort . Puis je murmure les mots que je voulais lui dire depuis toujours , mais que je n'ai jamais osé prononcés :

-Je t'aime .....

-Je sais , dit-il en me souriant .

Puis nos lèvres s'unissent dans un baiser passioné .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

J'embrasse Matt encore une fois . Une dernière fois . Non , pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça ?

-Je reviendrai , je te le promet , dis-je .

-Et moi je t'attendrais ...

Il m'embrasse encore . Mais ..... TUT , TUT ! Ca , c'est mon père . Ca veut dire que c'est l'heure . L'heure du départ . Yamato et moi nous sommes séparés un peu brutalement . Mon père m'a vu ? Personnellement , je m'en fiche . Il m'enlève à ceux que j'aimes , je le hais !!! Je recule :

-Ash.... n'oublies pas .... que je t'aime ....

-Je n'oublierai jamais .... et toi , rappelle toi de notre promesse .

TUT , TUT !!!! Oh , il peut pas la fermer , m'oublier , partir sans moi !? Mais ....

-Ash , vas-y maintenant . Tu as toujours été forte , il faut que tu le sois encore .

Je l'embrasse pour la VRAI toute dernière fois avant longtemps ... Puis je m'en vais . Avant de partir , je me retourne . Je sais ! J'enlève mon symbole d'autour de mon cou , je le lui lance . Puis j'ajoute malicieusement , histoire de me donner du courage :

-Tiens .... comme ça tu n'as aucun pretexte pour m'oublier !

Puis je monte dans la voiture .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

En fait , mon courage n'aura pas duré longtemps ! Sitot la portière fermée , Kitty a sauté dans mes bras , et quand la voiture s'est mise en marche , j'ai enfoui mon visage dans la fourrure de mon digimon et je me suis mise à pleurer doucement . Yamato .... pourquoi a-t-il fallu nous séparer ? Ne m'oublie pas , je t'en supplie ..... La voiture a stoppé . Je relevai la tête . Pourquoi s'était-on arrété ? On devait avoir fait 100 mètres à peine . 

-Ash , tu es triste de partir ? demanda mon père .

-Bien sur que oui , je vais pas pleurer pour le plaisir !

-A cause de tes amis ?

-.....oui .

-Il n'y aurait pas autre chose par hasard ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler , rétorquais-je en rougissant .

-D'un certain garçon avec qui tu étais il n'y a pas plus de 10 minutes .

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Mele-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Il pouvait me gifler , me frapper , je m'en fichai . Jamais la douleur ne serai pire que celle que j'avais au fond du coeur . Mais , il ne fit rien .

-Ash , je crois que c'est encore plus que ça . 

Il me prit Kittymon des bras . Celle ci , interloquée , se laissa faire . Il retira ses bandages . 

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou pas de te revoir , toi .... murmura mon père au digimon , qui me lança un regard étonné (c'est vrai que kitty a oublié sa vie antèrieure ) .

-Tu .... tu étais au courant pour .... maman ..... le digimonde ..... et tout ?

-Oui . 

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-J'avais peur que tu finisse comme elle .... Je ne voulais pas perdre une deuxième personne à cause du digimonde . C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu aies d'amis , car quand j'ai connu ta mère , elle connaissait dejà les digisauveurs de son époque , et j'ai cru que c'était à cause d'eux tout ce qui lui ai arrivé .... Je viens de me rendre compte que non . Et je n'ai pas pu non plus empêcher le destin qui t'été prévu . Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère ..... murmure-t-il en tendant une main vers ma joue .

Je recule par reflexe , l'empechant de me toucher . Il soupire :

-Excuse-moi ... j'ai tout raté avec toi . Tout . 

-Il est trop tard maintenant . C'est avant , bien avant que tu aurais dut t'en rendre compte . Je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerai un jour de m'avoir toujours reproché aussi durement d'être la cause de la mort de maman .

-Je sais qu'il est trop tard . Il y a une seule et unique chose que je peux faire : te laisser ici , à Tokyo .

-Hein ?!

-Oui . Il y a deux jours , j'ai vu ta mère en rêve , et elle m'a dit de te laisser ici . Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve ( non papa , c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réél ! ) , mais j'ai décidé de suivre son conseil . Tu fais partie d'une équipe après tout . J'aurai du comprendre ça pour ta mère aussi . Tiens , prends cette enveloppe . Je t'ai inscrite au pensionnat de ton collège . Tu es sous leur tutelle désormais . Toute les informations necessaires sont dedans . Je peux te faire confiance pour y aller avant la nuit ?

-Heu....oui , oui ! balbutiais-je , encore frappée par la nouvelle .

-Alors va . Oh attends ! Prends aussi ceci , dit-il en me tendant un paquet .

Je l'ouvre : c'est un ordinateur portable . 

-Pour aller dans le digimonde . Allez , pars maintenant , et soi heureuse .

J'ouvre la porte . Mais avant de partir , je me retourne : posant la main sur le bras de mon père , je lui dis :

-Merci .

Pusi Kitty et moi sortons de la voiture . Nous la regardons démarrer , et lorsqu'elle n'est plus qu'un point sur l'horizon , je m'exclame :

-Allez Kit ! Suis moi !

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Je cours , tout en riant , et Kittymon aussi rit . Je suis folle de joie ! J'espere qu'il y est encore ... Yamato , finalement , nous resterons ensemble , nous ne serons plus séparés ! Nous arrivons en vue de la plage . Le soleil se couche sur l'horizon . Il est encore là , et le contemple .

-MATT !! MATT !! 

Il se retourne : sur ses joues coulent des larmes . Ca me rassure , il tient vraiment à moi ! Oh , je l'aime , je l'aime , je l'aime !!!! D'abord étonné , il se reprend et se met à courir vers moi , en riant :

-ASH !

Et , lorsque je suis à sa hauteur , je me jette dans ses bras , et je m'écris :

-Je reste avec toi ! Plus rien ne nous séparera désormais ....

FIN .

Voila , j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos mails , dites moi TOUT ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic . Absolument TOUT . J'ai prévu une suite , mais si cette première fanfic ne vous plait pas , je ne l'écrirai pas . C'est vous qui voyez , après tout c'est vous les lecteurs ! Alors vous avez carte blanche ! Maintenant , je tiens à passer 2 ou 3 messages :

Claire , Miguel , Amy , merci d'avoir été mes "testeurs" ! Vous êtes super ! Bisous à vous trois !

Un gros bisou à ma petite cousine Pauline , ma tout première fan !

Et pour vous , internautes : si vous n'avez pas lu les fanfics d'Amy et de Miguel , allez vite le faire ! Elles sont magnifiques !

Sur ce , @+ ! 

Ashley Mitasuki .


End file.
